Sorcery Academy: Believe it or not, it exists
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: When Hinamori Amu uncovers her father's secret, she also discovers her hidden powers. She has to train harder and learn sorcery in order to save her father. But it isn't sorcery that makes her life crazy and twisted. Instead.. it's the boys around her..
1. Prologue

A/N:

Thank you for all the people who supported our previous story!

I hope you support this as well!!

~Rin & R.K

Prologue - Believe

"_**There are things that happen which cannot be seen by normal eyes. We only feel them, and in some cases, see them. But every person has a dark secret. What if you've been living a lie all along? What if you didn't know the truth, until now? Will you still be same person you've been before? Or will you accept fate's challenge and strive hard to win?"**_

_Magic. Ever heard of that term? I did. All the time. My mother always told me that magic did exist. It had no definite explanation or meaning. Mother always showed me weird things she can do, and this really made me happy, for some reason. Father also showed me things. But why couldn't I as well? _

_I'm not a fan of the supernatural. Even though, I believe in the supernatural. Mother said that I should keep their abilities as a secret. I shouldn't tell anyone that they can do those types of things. I didn't know why, and I didn't care why. If mother says so, I should do it._

_But for me, I never understood magic. Everything about it, it just seems so unreal. What if magic was just an illusion? What if it didn't really exist?_

_Many things are called impossible. But is impossible the right term? Or is it just a mask that hides the truth? Many things are unexplainable, and unbelievable at the same time. _

_**But in this world that I'm living in, you can call nothing impossible.**_


	2. My New Life

A/N:

EnjoyReading. ^_^

PS: Kairi doesn't wear his glasses.

And, Please Review. Even for the prologue chapter which is 137 words or less, please review it as well.

One review is enough. Actually, the first review makes us feel so happy (for some reason.)

Thanks~

~R and R.K.

Chapter One

_It was cold, too cold for this season. _

It's in the middle of June, but what's with the cold weather? I sighed.

I just turned sixteen today. I'm finally one more step to being an adult, but one step away from youth as well. I can't focus on my age though, since I have to be responsible for my acts. I've been living in this house for almost ten years.

_Almost living independently._

My mother already passed away, so I was alone most of the time, because of my father's "work". I don't know what job he really has, since he's practically out all the time. I sighed. Someone knocked.

"Who is it?" I asked, my voice sounding sleepy.

"Amu, it's just me." A voice answered. Surprisingly, it was my father. I opened the door to see him panting so hard.

"What's the matter father?" I asked, my voice normal now. Wasn't he supposed to be at his work right now?

"No time. You need to get out of here. They're coming. Now!" He said, his voice sounding like a whisper.

"Who's coming?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"No time. I believe it's time for you to finally know the truth." He said.

"Truth? What truth?" I asked, puzzled.

"Amu. No time to explain. Please forgive me." He said, then he chanted some words I didn't understand at all. Then, everything was pitch black.

I woke up, finding myself in an unknown room, telling myself that I was dreaming. I was in a room which looked like a room from the 20th century. Where was I, really? And what's with last night? Where's my father?

_More importantly, where was I?_

And then I felt a paper behind me. Without thinking, I read it.

_Please forgive me for this Amu. But this is for your own good. You are the successor of my powers. I've sent you to an academy, where you can train,. Believe it or not, I'm a sorcerer. I want you to learn sorcery, so you can protect yourself. I'm wanted by my enemies. I'll definitely get out of this. Take care of yourself. Before I can say anything more, Happy Birthday. Here's an amulet. It will ensure your safety. Whenever you're in trouble, just rely on that amulet._

_Your Dad,_

_Rizou Hinamori._

Yes, it was definitely my dad's handwriting. Inside it, there's an amulet. A lock-shaped amulet. Wait.

_SORCERY? _

So let me get this straight. My dad is a sorcerer, which has sorcery powers, and I'm the successor, and now I get to go to a sorcery academy? Oh great. Just great.

But a voice came from behind me.

"Finally awake?" A boy said. He had green hair and emerald eyes.

"W-who are you?" I asked,

"You must be Hinamori Amu." He said.

"Yeah." I said. "And you are?" I asked.

"Sanjou Kairi." He smiled. "You're dad and my dad are actually friends." He added.

"And why are you here?" I asked, confused.

"Because I live here." He smiled. I grimaced.

"Sorry for invading." I rolled my eyes. He smiled.

"That's fine." He answered sincerely.

"And why am _I _here? I mean, in your house?" I asked.

"Your dad said that you should stay right here." He smiled.

"Oh." I sighed.

"And by now, you know that you're the successor of his powers, right?" He added.

"Yeah, Let's put it that way." I shrugged. "Why?" I asked.

"Nothing. Your dad just put me in charge, so that means I'm your guardian." He added.

"Wait. So you're like, my parent?" I said confused.

"Guess so. Too young maybe." He sighed. "I had no choice but to agree." He added, sighing deeply. I smiled smugly.

"Sure." I agreed, rolling my eyes.

"Wait." He paused. "Aren't you surprised, or anything?" He asked, puzzled.

"What did you expect? Fainting?" I teased. He stared in disbelief.

"Yeah." He confessed, shrugging. "You're just like your father." He shook his head.

"Gee, Thanks." I sighed. He smiled.

"But it does _fascinate_ me that this doesn't affect you that much." He sighed.

"It does?" I asked.

"Yep." He answered. "So, Hinamori Amu, are you ready to attend the academy and train?" He asked.

"Guess so." I yawned.

"Just like her father." He sighed again. I sighed too. Even though I didn't know my father that much, I guess he's in me somehow. Kairi chanted some words I didn't understand again. I expected another miracle to happen.

"Seriously, sorcery kinda freaks me out in some way." I confessed. Kairi chuckled.

"You'll get used to it, somehow." He sighed. We we're transported to somewhere I didn't actually know. Guess what?

_The Academy._


	3. Meeting Her

A/N:

.

When you review, please tell everything you feel. (Positive or Negative thoughts are accepted.)

That's the real use of a review, isn't it? To make things even more better. ^_^

~R and R.K.

This is Ikuto's POV.

Chapter Two

"Hey Ikuto! Aren't you excited to see the new girl?" My classmate, whose name was Hiroshi I think, asked.

"Nope. Go ahead. I'd like some peace and quiet over here." I answered. I closed my eyes as I heard footsteps that slowly disappeared. Seriously, it was just another new girl. I opened my eyes.

_That was the daughter of the best sorcerer ever known._

But still, that isn't a reason to go there. Not with those boys that act like fan girls. Seriously, they never saw this girl, and then, I'm guessing that they're actually imagining themselves falling in love with her or hanging out with her or whatever. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm still not interested._

So if she's pretty? That only makes another ruckus. More boys would fall in love with her. Then she would be popular, and that would make her happy.

_If she was like the other girls._

A million questions are still unanswered in my head. Why the hell am I so damn interested in a girl I've never seen before? I sighed, closing my eyes again. Then I heard a voice. An unfamiliar voice.

"_Hey, listen. We're wandering in the memories. Hey, as long you live on Believing in your hearts, Even if the world we live in Is different, If there's something you want to protect…" She sang. Her voice was really unfamiliar, but gentle. I rose up slowly, trying not to get her attention._

"_Hey, tell me? -The meaning for your existence here. Hey, as long as you live on Believing in someone, If you untie the coiled fate, In front of your eyes, there is only a single reality. If you stretch out your hands, we're close enough to touch. My heart remembers. I won't run away_." She continued. I finally saw her. Her eyes were closed. She had light pink hair, which really matched her features. She opened her eyes, and much to my surprise, golden eyes were there.

" _Even if the world we live in Is different, Because there's something I want to protect… If you cry out now for help, Thousands of praying voices echo. I will walk on." _She sighed. Then finally, she said something.

"Hey. That's not a very effective way of hiding." She said, looking at me. I was behind a bush, apparently.

"How did you know?" I looked away, blushing too much because of my embarrassment.

"It was obvious. Bushes are green you know. Your hair is blue. It's _obviously _visible." She rolled her eyes. This girl somehow pissed me off, but got me interested as well.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. I didn't know her at all. Unless..

_She was the new student._

"Are you lost or anything?" She asked.

"I should ask you that yourself." I stared at her with disbelief. "You're the one new around here, so you have no right to treat me like this." I demanded. She shook her head.

"All sorcerers have too much pride and ego in them." She murmured. "See ya, sapphire-eyes guy." She smiled and went off. I froze there, looking like an idiot.

"Wait a minute." I rose up, catching up to her in an instant. "That was unbelievably rude." I shook my head in disgust.

"What's rude?" She asked.

"Don't dare call me sapphire-eyes guy." I said, my voice angry.

"Okay. Anger-issues guy." She changed it. What the hell is with this woman! She isn't the girl I've expected her to be!

_Wait. She's the daughter of Hinamori Rizou? Seriously? She's totally different from what I expected her to be! She's supposed to be nice and polite. What the hell?_

"How long are you going to stand there, staring into empty space?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

_She waited for me?_

"No exact time." I murmured. "Wait. Why are you cutting your classes? Aren't you just new around here?" I asked.

"Why are _you _cutting classes?" She asked.

"Please don't change the topic." I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't." She shrugged.

"You did!" I interjected. Fury seemed to dominate me now.

"See? You have anger management issues!" She rolled her eyes. "Poor thing." She added, patting my head.

"I am not an object!" I objected. Wait. That sounded weird.

"Who told you that?" She shook her head. "You have lost your mind." She added, sighing.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked. Wait a minute, wasn't she beside me a while ago?

"I am!" I shouted and ran.

_This was unexpected. Even if she drives me insane, she's actually good in some way. She's actually fun to talk with for some reason. Maybe she isn't that bad._

"Heads up!" She said, throwing a ball towards me. It hit my head.

"Oh god!" I shouted. That hurts. Really. "Why the hell did you do that?" I yelled. She did nothing but stick her tongue out.

_Maybe not._


	4. Supernatural Things

A/N:

Amu's father- his real name is Tsumugu Hinamori. I just replaced his first name because I didn't know, so sorry ^_^.

I have lots of OC's here. 

EnjoyReading&Review.

Thank you for all your reviews, I appreciate it very much.

Information from: Wikipedia. =]

~R. and R.K

Chapter Three

"Hinamori-san! Are you listening?" The teacher called out. I immediately snapped out of my daydream.

"Yes sensei." I said. I almost forgot that I was in class. I never really paid attention to his discussions. It's my third day, apparently. Oh well, I should listen for a while, I guess.

"…_..You see class, sorcery and witchcraft has a big difference." _He said.

_Wait a minute, witchcraft? Is that even real? This caught my attention._

"_You see, sorcery is a conceptual system that asserts human ability to control or predict the natural world including events, objects, people, and physical phenomena through mystical, paranormal or supernatural means. The term can also refer to the practices employed by a person asserting this ability, and to beliefs that explain various events and phenomena in such terms. Sorcery simply uses temporary magic to cast a spell. In witch craft, is the use of certain kinds of supernatural or magical powers in order to inflict harm or damage upon members of a community or their property." _He continued.. Wait. This got interesting.

"_So, in short, witches and sorcerers are enemies." _He said. I didn't know that sorcerers had enemies. So witches and wizards do exist.

"So witchcraft hurts people?" I asked without thinking. I just got to interested.

"Yes. That's the main definition, I guess. Good to hear that you're finally listening, Hinamori-san." He said, sighing. I shrugged.

_Witchcraft, huh? I remember that dad mentioned something like that to me when I was young._

"_Witchcraft doesn't really just bring misfortune. There is a big difference between good and bad witchcraft. It all depends on the bearer of the powers. So don't hate witchcraft." Father said. _

Sorcery and witchcraft. It actually makes my head hurt. But why am I too interested too much..? I sighed as the bell finally rang.

"Interested in witchcraft. huh?" A voice whispered. I jumped up. I knew who it is.

"Ikuto!" I yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" I sighed.

"Picking you up, obviously." He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" I raised one eyebrow.

"I was bored. I needed someone to tease." He shrugged.

"Have you taken care of your anger management issues then?" I asked.

"Shut up and come." He shook his head and took my hand. We started running. His hand was actually warm.

_Warmer than I expected._

"Here we are." He said, letting go of my hand. I didn't realize that I was actually blushing. We stopped, and I remembered this place. The first place where we met. He sat down.

"Why are we here?" I asked him.

"So I can tell you something." He smiled. "Why don't you sit down?" He patted the space beside him. I sat beside him.

"What is it then?" I looked at him, and he was still looking up.

"Amu, did you know that your mother is a witch?" He said, still looking up the sky. I froze.

"N-no." I gasped. Mother? Was a witch?

"Yes, she is." Ikuto smiled. "Did you know she was the person who trained me?" He added, looking at me.

"Train you?" I stared at him with confusion.

"I'm a wizard." He shrugged. "A _good _wizard." He stuck his tongue out. "Your mother will be so happy for you." He sighed.

"Guess it runs in the blood." I shrugged.

"Guess so." He sighed.

"So you liked mom?" I asked teasingly.

"N-no!" He said, blushing deeply. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you at least try not to be obvious sometimes?" I sighed.

"You're appearance and your features are just like your mother, but apparently, your personality is just like your father's." He said.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" I said, shrugging. "I really adored mother too, she was gentle and kind. I never thought she was a witch. But even so, she's still kind. I don't get it at all. Why are sorcerers and witches or wizards fighting?" I sighed.

"I had no idea as well." He sighed. "But, I believe someday, they will unite." He said.

"Somehow." I agreed. He smiled.

"Wait a minute. So father's a sorcerer, and mom's a witch, so what does that make me?" I asked.

"Oh." He paused, and grinned. "A Half-sorcerer and a half-witch." He chuckled.

"That's not creative." I rolled my eyes. He smiled.

"That _is _possible you know." He looked down.

"Whatever you say." I shrugged. "But, do you think mother's happy right now?" I looked up.

_-Ikuto-_

"_Whatever you say." She shrugged. "But do you think mother's happy right now?" She continued while looking at the sky._

She may be annoying and naughty sometimes, but now, she seems to be someone gentle and caring? Talk about multiple-personalities.

"Yes." I agreed. "As long as she sees you happy." I smiled. A curve started to form on her lips.

_She smiled?_

"You really do love her, don't you?" I sighed.

"She's a lovable person." She said. I chuckled.

_She's gentle and loving too. Even though she rarely shows it._

"Hey, do you have a multiple-personality disorder?" I asked. She glared.

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment." She rolled her eyes. I shook my head and smiled.

"I just can't understand you at all." I confessed.

"Good." She sighed. "I'm off. We're late y'know." She reminded me.

"I'm skipping." I closed my eyes.

" 'Kay. See ya." She turned her back. But, I felt her smile again.

_Whenever she's with me, why do I feel relaxed and comfortable? What does this throbbing sensation in my chest mean?_

_-Amu-_

_Whenever he's with me, why do I feel relaxed and comfortable? What does this throbbing sensation in my chest mean?_


	5. Making a choice

A/N:

Enjoy,Read,Review =]

Thanks for all the reviewers. =)

**[PS: For all those people who liked Elemental Powers: One way to drive you insane, there is a sequel. =). ]**

Pictures on my profile.=) (UPDATED, lol. )

Chapter Four

"Earth to Hinamoriii~!" My seatmate whispered. I jumped.

"What's your problem?" I stared at him with disbelief.

"You ask me what the problem is? Try to look at yourself first." He stuck his tongue out. This was one of the annoying people I've met here in this academy. Souma Kuukai.

"Mind your own business." I said while putting my head down. I wanted to sleep.

"Fine. But let me warn you, we're taking alchemy class here, don't forget that." He said.

"The pentagram stuff, right?" I asked.

I don't know either." He shrugged. I sighed.

"Wake me up when sensei's actually discussing properly." I told him.

"Sure. If I don't fall asleep, that is." He added while putting his head down too. I rolled my eyes, and finally, the bell rang.

"Halleluiah." I sighed.

"Could you keep it down? Someone's trying to get some sleep o'er here." He groaned. I rolled my eyes again. I headed off to the door, expecting that Ikuto was there. But he wasn't.

_Where could he be?_

I sighed and went off by my own. I sat in the usual spot where we chatted and ate. After a few minutes, still no Ikuto.

"_Where are you?"_ I whispered.

"Looking for me?" A familiar voice called out. Oh great.

"No." I said.

"Yeah right." He chuckled and went to sit beside me. "Missed me?" He asked teasingly.

"No way in hell." I growled. He laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that, I just trained." He sighed. I ignored him.

"Oh please, can you at least face me?" He demanded. I took a quick glance at him. I froze.

_He was wearing a wizard's outfit. _

"Oh." I said, coughing to hide my laughter. "Let me guess, it's either you're cosplaying or is it Halloween already?" I couldn't hide my laugh anymore. I almost fell to the ground. He stared in disbelief.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes. "It's required to wear this you know." He sighed. I looked at him again. Suddenly, I realized that he actually looked…

_Cool?_

_Nah. Not the right word._

_Awesome._

_Nope._

"_Hot. Definitely hot." A voice said._

"_Where the hell did you come from?" I said._

"_I'm the inner you." It said. _

"_I am crazy. I'm talking to myself now?" I sighed and went back to reality._

"It's fine." I said after a moment.

"You serious?" He asked, his look puzzled.

"Yeah. You kinda look cool." I confessed, shrugging. He smirked.

"Falling for me?" He asked.

"A person tells you that you look cool, and you reply to them by saying that?" I sighed. "Weird." He grinned.

"That's who I am. Aren't you supposed to get used to it by now?" He teased.

"No." I answered. He sighed.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you know." He sighed. "Just a teacher." He assured me. I nodded. "Come." He stood up, grabbing my hand.

_We walked slowly this time. I felt the warmth of his hand. We finally stopped. But I didn't want to let go. Not yet._

"Finally." A voice said. He finally let go of my hand. I looked away. "So, this is Hinamori Amu, huh?" He added. I nodded.

"Obviously." Ikuto murmured. The person finally showed up. He looked young. Younger than I expected. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like a twenty-year old person.

"Thank you Ikuto. You may go now." He said gently.

"What do you want with her?" Ikuto said coldly.

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied just as coldly. Ikuto glared at him, then gave me a worried look, then left. I sighed.

"Overprotective boyfriends, huh?" He said. I blushed.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" I said, blushing beet red.

"Sure. That's the usual excuse." He smirked. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Takuya Nakagura. You may call me Takuya-sensei." He smiled. I nodded.

"What do you want me for?" I asked suddenly.

"I was just going to ask you a simple question." He smiled. I stared at him, confused.

"What do you want to be? A witch like your mother? Or a sorcerer just like your father?" He asked politely. I felt frozen for a second.

"What did you say?" I asked again, trying to make sense out of his question.

"You can be either one Amu, just choose what your heart desires." He smiled.

"What… my heart desires?" I repeated softly.

_What did my heart desire?_

_To be like mother, who was a kind witch, and whom I loved so much..?_

_Or to be like my father, who was the most power sorcerer…?_


	6. The Sorcerer

A/N:

EnjoyReadAndReview:].

Thanks for all the reviewers :"

Chapter Five

"What's taking her so long?" I asked myself for the eleventh time. She's been in there for hours. What is she really doing there? Darn it. I sighed.

"Looking for me?" A voice called out. I sighed in relief.

"Am-" I was about to say. I stared in shock as I saw her approaching. I grinned.

"Like you said, Halloween or cosplay?" I said jokingly. She wore a purple witch hat and a violet sleeveless dress. Her hair seemed to appear shorter. Maybe she hid it under the hat. She smelled like lavender and lilac.

"Sheesh." She rolled her eyes. "Karma's getting on me fast." She complained. I laughed.

"Now we're even." I said.

"I guess so."

"But, seriously, what's with the outfit? Are you a witch now?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nope. I'm more of a half."

"Half what?" I asked in confusion.

"Even though I was the first to be doing this ever since history was made.." She said, her voice trailing off. "Never mind." She sighed. "I'm a half sorcerer and witch. Period." She said. I grinned.

"I was right."

"Whatever you say, Oh high and mighty one."She rolled her eyes.

"How does that exactly work?"

"I have no idea. But Takuya-sensei said that someone will teach me sorcery."

"How about witchcraft then?"

"He said that _you _will teach me." She said, smug.

"What?" I froze. That bastard. "Why does it have to be me?" I sighed.

"I don't know either." She said, sighing with me.

"Speaking of which, who's going to teach you sorcery anyway?"

"Uhm, a person named Akira Yukio." My eyes widened. _HIM?_

"A-are you sure?" I said, my voice almost sounding like a whisper. No words could describe what I felt right now.

"Do you know him?" She asked.

"No. Not exactly." I sighed. "Yes, I do know _that person_."

"Are you two close?"

"Actually, the opposite."

"Oh." She said. "I'm sorry for bringing that up." She said calmly.

"It's not your fault. I just have issues over my past." I said.

"Yeah. You have different types of issues. Anger management issues, you going emo over your past.." She said, but I covered her mouth.

"It's better this way." I said.

"LLLL-Legofmi!" She said.

"What?" I asked. She pointed my hand.

"Oh." I let go of her. "What did you say again?"

"Let go of me." She sighed. "Please don't do that again."

"Yes Ma'am." I bowed. She rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey." I called, but as usual, she ignored my presence. I decided to have some little fun.

"You're not going anywhere _that_ are you?" I teased. She froze, and I she turned back at me.

"Stop embarrassing me." She gritted through her teeth. I laughed.

"I'm not. I just said something that's called the truth." I added, sticking my tongue out.

"Yeah, it stinks." She said glumly. We continued to tease each other, and hopefully not _hurt _each other. I feel very comfortable just being with her. She was like her mother, in some ways. But we we're interrupted by someone.

"Pardon me." A voice said. "But are you Hinamori Amu?" He continued. I knew that voice.

"Why are _you _here?" I asked coldly.

"I'm not talking to you." He replied.

"I will repeat. Are you Hinamori Amu?" He asked again.

"Yeah, why?" She asked.

"Perhaps you should know me by now." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"No. Sorry." She replied. I hid a grin. He coughed.

"I'm Akira Yukio. Does it ring a bell?" He asked politely.

"Oh." Amu replied. She stared at him for a moment, then she looked at me.

"Go." I said, not saying another word.


	7. The Necromancer

A/N:

Enjoy,Read&Review.

(5 reviews please…five reviews..)

PS: Can anyone add _one _more review to my previous story so that all the reviews are 100?? Please?? (The first one to add one review.. will get a chance to contribute something to the storyline of the sequel to my previous story..)

Thanks.!

Chapter Six

"_Go."_ Ikuto said, his voice suddenly seeming like a whisper. He left without saying another word.

"Shall we go then?" He proposed. I nodded. What could be the reason for Ikuto to hate this person? He seems nice, apparently. He had black hair, which made him look quiet, and blue eyes, which made him more mysterious. I didn't want to stare at him. My eyes just did. He looked at me, and I looked away, blushing. He caught me.

"U-uhm." I managed to say. "Can I ask a-a question?" I blurted out. He raised one eyebrow.

"That depends on the question."

"Yeah." I nodded. I sighed, then continued. "Are you two, meaning Ikuto and you, enemies?" I asked.

"Maybe." He said coolly. "That's a way to describe it." He said, keeping silent. I didn't bother asking more questions. He took me to the training room, which was filled with different types of staffs and other more unknown things. I looked around, wondering what's the purpose of each and everything. It took me a second to realize that he was actually speaking to me.

"_Are you done daydreaming yet?_" He said politely. I blushed. I haven't been listening.

"Sorry." I said glumly. He sighed.

"It can't be helped."

"So what we're you saying?"

"I said that the staff that you will actually use is a _Haraibou_."

"Whatever that means." I whispered. He sighed. I'm guessing that he heard me.

"Your father was the greatest archmage of all time. And his daughter? I don't really know." He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"What did you expect? You're telling me that I should be using an exorcist's staff?" I sighed.

"It all starts like that. After all, you're just a beginner." He reminded me. I looked away.

"I really should've chosen the witchcraft course. I can't stand this." I murmured.

"You chose both. Congrats on choosing what's the worst for you." He said. "So, you're saying that you prefer using crystal balls and flying brooms?" He rolled his eyes.

"It's not a broom, it's a magical broomstick."

"What's the difference?"

"Shut up." I said. "And we use the crystal balls for protection. And, we use wands." I reminded him.

"Guess what? I don't care. We're in sorcery class right now so stop blubbering about witchcraft." He rolled his eyes again. Doesn't he get dizzy?

"Could we just stop fighting and try to discuss properly?" He recommended.

"I'm not fighting with you."

"What the hell do you think you're doing now?"

"Nothing." I murmured. "Just go ahead."

"Fine." He breathed. He looked at my neck for a second. This made me feel uneasy.

"Hey, you have the amulet don't you?" He asked. Oh. The amulet.

"Yeah. Here." I said, showing the amulet.

"Now, did you listen to your discussion in class about mystical powers?" He asked.

"Yeah. The mana-stuff right? That uses something that enables the magician to perform his or her desired task?" I asked.

"Yeap." He agreed. "It's a good thing that you listened." He teased. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, concentrate, and draw with your hand the spell that the amulet's telling you." He said. I did so, and I did hear the spell.

"Use sigil for this." He reminded me. I nodded. I wrote them, and I felt something taking over me.

"Now, concentrate and think of the task that you want to do." He said. I nodded again. I felt being trapped inside here. A pentagram showed up below me, causing me to feel even more uneasy but comfortable at the same time.

"Now, cast your wanted spell." He murmured. I didn't think of anything yet, but the sigil I wrote was already reacting. Did I cast a spell?

_Yes I did._

I opened my eyes, and I felt somehow heavy. My hair was messed up. I looked around, and saw Yukio-senpai staring at me with shock-filled eyes.

"What spell did you exactly do?" He asked nervously.

"I don't..know." I murmured.

"It wasn't really a spell, it's more likely a summoning spell." A voice said. Violet hair greeted me, and golden eyes too. He wore a long suit, and his chest was covered in bandages. His hair was tied up, making him look like a girl. He held a talisman and a bag.

"Why are you here?" I asked, my hands shaking.

"Because you summoned me here." He smiled.

"Amu…" Yukio-senpai said. "You s_ummoned_ him?" He said.

"W-who are you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagehiko, the necromancer." He said, smiling.

_A what?_

_A/N:_

_Terms:_

_Haraibou_ -purification stick

Archmage- most powerful magician/ leader

Sigil-is a symbol created for a specific magical purpose. A sigil is usually made up of a complex combination of several specific symbols or geometric figures each with a specific meaning or intent.

Necromancy- is a form of divination in which the practitioner seeks to summon any spirit from the dead.

In short, in Amu's mind:

She wanted to talk with her mother, so she tried to get a way to speak with her. So, she summoned Nagehiko instead.


	8. The Violin, Him, and Me

A/N:

Rinmi here..

YAY!!!

(R.K.: Rinmi's unbelievably happy for some reason. *rolls eyes.*)

ThankYouSoMuchForThe100thReview… To this person.. (My previous story)

**Tramilisha**

*jumps happily*

(RK: *backs away from rinmi*)

(RK: Anyway, Thanks again. Would you like to share your ideas on the sequel? ^_^)

Okay, nevermind this for a while. Here goes.

EnjoyReadAndReview=).

(5reviewsPlease.)

Chapter Seven

"A necromancer." Nagehiko said while smiling. I did nothing but stare like an idiot. Suddenly, I remembered what necromancy means.

"Oh." I finally said. But why did I summon him? "Wait, but how did I summon you when I.." I was about to say, but Yukio-senpai answered for me.

"When I haven't taught you summoning yet?" He said, his voice both confused and angry.

"I have no idea as well." Nagehiko sighed.

"I'm not talking to you. Why don't you go ahead and go back to where you came from? And never show up _ever _again ?" Senpai proposed.

"Don't think so." He said, sticking his tongue out.. "I'm not allowed to go if I haven't done or fulfilled what my _summoner_ wishes." He said, winking at me.

_Eh?_

"What?" I interjected.

"I need to fulfill your wish. Seriously, you wouldn't summon me here if there is something you wanted from me, right?"

"I have no idea as well. Actually, to tell you the truth, I didn't really think of anything."

"Well, maybe you didn't think.. That's the reason." He said.

"What?" I asked again. He sighed.

"Well, to sum it all up, your heart _wished _for me to appear." He winked. Senpai growled.

"What the hell that does suppose to mean?" He murmured.

"Chill, Yukio." Nagehiko sighed. "She just wants to talk to her mother." He said.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yes. That's the reason."

"Well, how did you know?" Senpai asked, seeming not contented with Nagehiko's explanation.

"It's necromancer stuff, that you shouldn't know." He said with a wink. Senpai rolled his eyes and looked away.

"But I'd be happy to teach Amu." He said, pulling my arm. Senpai shot him a glare, then sighed.

"Do whatever you want." He murmured, walking away.

"My, my. I angered him, didn't I?"

"You think?" I said sarcastically. "Can we get this over with?" I sighed.

"Don't you want to talk to your mom?"

"Not yet." I sighed. "I guess I'll find the right time." I murmured. He smirked.

"Guess it can't be helped then. I'll stay here for a while." He said, pretending to sigh.

"What?!"

"Like I said a while ago, I'm n_ot allowed to go_ if I haven't done or fulfilled what my summoner wishes."

"I believe you're making that rule up."

"Who cares? I win." He laughed. "See you around." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you at least change your clothes?" I recommended. He nodded and winked. I sighed. I walked away, trying to regain my human self. I've been too busy thinking about sorcery or witchcraft, that I actually forgot that I was still a human being, deep inside. What happened to my human self? How long has it been anyway?

Ever since I received that letter from my dad, I've been thinking of nothing but to save him, or to train myself. In the first place, I have no idea where to find him. Even though we barely talked to each other, I still care for him. He's my father, isn't he?

But I really thank the people around me. The people who supported me until now, and didn't care which family I came from. My mother was a witch, and father was a sorcerer. Forbidden love, as it may seem. But it wasn't allowed. If dad wasn't the archmage, he could've gotten killed already due to the violation he made. And the fruit of that love is me. A half witch and sorcerer. Even though I'm like this, people seem to accept me. My classmates, teachers, Yukio-senpai, Kuukai, and Ikuto.

He was the first to accept me for who I am. I really feel comfortable when I'm around him. Whenever he's near, I get the feeling that I'm somewhat safe. He was always there for me. Even though he's a wizard, I see nothing wrong with him at all. Well, except for the fact that he has a crush on mom. I smiled.

I sighed. The wind was gently blowing, and I really thank the wind for giving me some time to meditate and calm down. I breathed in and out, and then I heard it.

_A familiar melody._

I believe that I heard this song before. I'm guessing it was being played by a violinist, since it sounds like a violin. But seriously, I've heard it before. A lullaby, maybe. Without thinking, I followed the melody. As if my body was moving on it's own, my feet carried me to the forest. And then I saw the violinist. Blue hair, broad shoulders and a warm smile. The only thing was missing was the sapphire eyes. But I couldn't blame him, his eyes were closed.

_Ikuto._

I closed my eyes too, as if I was part of the melody. It just felt so harmonious. I really enjoyed listening. I guess at this moment, there was nothing here but Ikuto, his violin and me.

_No more sorcery problems._

_No more witchcraft problems._

_No task to fulfill._

_No necromancers. _

_No wizards or witches, or even sorcerers._

_No problems at all._

_Nothing at all._

_Just me, his violin and him._

_Just the melody I'm hearing._

_Just him._

_Altogether, all I could hear was three things. The melody, my irregular breathing, and the thumping of my heart._

He opened his eyes and greeted me with a smile.

A/N:

Amuto :) Revieeww please:)


	9. Heartstrings

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviewers. =)

I love you all, seriously.:)

EnjoyReadAndReview=]

[Nagehiko's appearance is found in chapter six.]

Chapter Eight

I opened my eyes, just to see Amu with her eyes closed. Apparently, she's been listening. I froze. What if she didn't like my performance? I was just a beginner, after all.

"Uh.." I said nervously. "Did you like it?" I asked, smiling. And yet, I was sweating like crazy. She raised one eyebrow up.

"I mean, y'know, maybe it's out of tune right?" I blurted out. She laughed.

"If it was out of tune, I wouldn't be here watching and listening you." She paused. "Then again, I would still listen even though it's out tune."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, it's _you_ playing. Does it even matter if you're out of tune?" She confessed. I blushed deeply.

_Does this mean that she has feelings for me?_

"And besides, I really wanted to see how you play." She added, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

_So much for hoping. Nevermind._

"How did the training go?" I asked her.

"Not exactly well." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, I summoned a necromancer. That sums it all up."

"Whoa."

"Yeah I know."

"Seriously? You summoned one? Why?"

"Why are you always asking 'why'?

"You just asked 'why' as well." I reminded her. She sighed.

"Because, he said that I wanted to talk to mother, so I summoned him instead."

"Wait a minute. '_He _said'?" I asked. "You summoned a male?"

"I guess so. Is that abnormal?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"Why are you asking 'why' now?"

"You just did too."

"Ugh. Nevermind!" I rolled my eyes. "Who is this necromancer anyway?"

"Hmm. Someone called Fujisaki Nagehiko." She said. My eyes widened in horror.

"Nagehiko?" I choked.

"Do you know him?"

"Sort of." I murmured. Oh great. What is he doing here? Can't they leave me alone in peace? She raised one eyebrow up.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you say that you know Yukio-senpai, and senpai knows Nagehiko, whom you also know."

"Yeah, why?"

"Are you three close?" She asked. I coughed.

"Huh?" I said. "What gives you that idea?"

"Well, it all seems to connect. But in a very weird way. You're a wizard, Nagehiko's a necromancer, and Yukio-senpai is a sorcerer." She murmured. "But how did you three know each other?"

I sighed.

"Would you listen if I told you the reason?" I asked.

"Well obviously. That's why I asked you in the first place." She rolled her eyes. I sighed.

"Well, believe it or not, we three were all childhood friends." I murmured, wishing that she could hear.

"What?" She gasped. I stand corrected. She heard it.

"Yeah."

"So how did you all fall down to your positions now? I mean being you as a wizard.." She said, but I cut her off.

"I get it." I sighed. "You see, being a wizard was my dream. Yukio and Nagehiko had different dreams as well. But we always stayed together, as a family." I continued. "But things change, Amu. And that's all that I can say." I stopped. I better not give her too much information.

"What? You try to tell me a story, and suddenly, you stop in the middle, leaving a cliffhanger behind?" She complained. "Unbelievable." She murmured. I laughed.

"That's life."

"That's not even related to what you're saying."

"Yeah, I know."

"Ugh. You make no sense at all." She rolled her eyes. She started to walk away, but then, she tripped over a log. Before I knew it, I caught her, and we we're falling down.

"Was there even a hole behind that big log?" I complained. She didn't speak.

"Amu? Are you okay?" I asked her, but her hair was down, covering face. "What's the matter?" I asked. But then again, I realized what the problem was. She was on top of me, and our faces we're only inches apart.

My heart was going crazy.

A/N: Amutoo again. Review =]


	10. Happy Ending? Not!

A/N:

EnjoyReadAndReview.

In this chapter, it's mostly Amu's thoughts and feelings. =]

Chapter Nine

_I was on top of him._

_Worse?_

_Our lips were inches apart. _

I was already hyperventilating. I suddenly feel uneasy, and my body feels hot. I felt his breath blowing on my face. His cool and intoxicating breath. His sapphire eyes suddenly look like gemstones to me. I couldn't think clearly, nor even breathe. What does this even mean? Why is my heart throbbing so faster than usual? I can't control myself. With those serene, blue eyes, and delicate lips, can I even control myself?

I never felt this way before. I never really did. What does this even mean?

My heart was thumping loudly, and I'm guessing he must have already heard it. I feel so unexplained. I only feel like this whenever he's around. I only looked at Ikuto as a friend.

But I'm guessing my heart doesn't agree at all. He's not a friend. He isn't.

_He's more than that._

I didn't want this at all. This position, the unstable condition of my heart, my crimson blush spreading through my face, and more importantly, this undefined feeling.

He gazed at me, with passionate eyes that I couldn't explain as well. A million questions entered my head. Could he hear my heart beating? Could he see my blush? Could he feel the uneasiness?

_Does he feel the same way?_

"Uhm.." He said. "Could you move a little bit?" He murmured.

"Oh. Sorry." I murmured back. Of course. He isn't interested. What was I thinking? I stood up slowly, but then my foot felt weird. But I didn't care about that anymore. That wasn't the situation now. Seriously, what I'm feeling now is the usual story right? Unrequited love huh? I never thought it could hurt so much.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked him.

_Just pretend that nothing had happened. _

"Yeah." He muttered. I nodded. I climbed up first, ignoring my foot. I breathed in and out for a minute, just to stabilize myself. I shouldn't be worrying about these things now. There are lots of things I should worry about.

When he climbed up, I started to walk. Just then, I realized what was wrong with my foot. I couldn't walk properly now, since I felt like being stabbed in the ankle. I tried to move, but my foot didn't cooperate. My foot was swelling.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I couldn't tell him. I was a burden since this morning.

"Nothing's wrong." I smiled. "Just go ahead and lead the way." I assured him. He stared for a moment, and went ahead. Well, that's what I thought. But then again, I was wrong. He carried me into his arms.

"Hey!" I protested. "Put me down!"

"Oh yeah? Could you even walk with the condition of your foot?" He asked. I looked down. "Don't think so." He murmured.

_How did he even know?_

"Just bear with it, please." He whispered. I turned to look at him, but his bangs were covering his eyes. I wasn't sure but..

_Was he blushing?_

"Uhm.." I said. "How did you know?" I asked.

"I know things. I know when people are hurt, especially people who are _important_ to me." He said, tightening his grip on me. I blushed even deeper.

_I was important.. to Ikuto?_

I didn't want to hope again, since I've already been failed by hope a dozen times. But in this situation, it seems different.

We remained silent for the rest of the journey. I can't understand this feeling at all. Does he love me? Or not? Or am I just imagining things again?

"Uhm.. my foot is kinda okay now, you can put me down. I'm heavier than I look." I said. He stiffened.

"I don't think so." He murmured.

"I said I'm fine!" I interjected.

"I know you're not!" He replied.

"Why do you even care?" I asked.

"I don't know as well." He murmured. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Please, Ikuto. I can't take this anymore." I complained.

"What?"

"I can't take this anymore! I can't accept the fact that I've been lying to myself!" I shouted.

"I can't understand what you mean."

"I love you Ikuto! But I can't love you! And you don't even love me as well!" I shouted. Ikuto stared at me with shock.

"I know. I'm stupid.." I said, but I was cut off by him. He kissed me. Even if it was for a short while, he still kissed me.

_He kissed me._

"Who says I don't, Idiot!" He shouted. He was blushing this time.

"Wha..?" I managed to say.

"I love you!" He interjected. I blushed.

_Was I dreaming?_

"Geez, how cheesy this day is." I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"That was incredibly fast." I said, burying my face into his back.

"I know." He murmured. "Time moves fast."

"Yeah."

"You know, we're reincarnating what your mom and dad did." He reminded me.

"Yeah." I laughed. "But this time, I loved you first."

"Hmm. Don't think so." He grinned.

"So, in this case, are we going out ?"

"Something like that."

"Eww."

"Ha-ha." He laughed.

"Seriously. Eww."

"Oh please." He murmured.

"Amu! Amu!" A familiar voice asked. Ikuto set me down gently. No one should find out about this, shouldn't they?

"Yukio-senpai?" I asked. Yes, it was him. "What's wrong?"

"We found the location of your father! We're leaving tomorrow!" He said with joy. I really felt happy at that time. But, tomorrow? Why so sudden?

Then that means…

_I'll leave Ikuto behind?_

Ikuto looked at me with eyes that are telling me that I shouldn't go.


	11. Lucky Seven Or not

A/N:

ThanksForReviewing!

EnjoyReadReview. :)

_(PS: I really do thank the author : GARTH NIX. He's the one who inspired me to form this story. Check out his books! Sabriel, Lirael and Abhorsen.)_

_And for those people who's wondering where Tadase, Rima and the others are, they'll show up eventually._

Chapter Ten

My hands balled into fists. I couldn't go. Not yet. Definitely no.

But my father was already found.

I couldn't explain the feelings that are exploding in my heart now. I closed my eyes.

_Please help me, mother._

"Go, Amu. I understand." Ikuto murmured. He smiled and started to walk away. Yukio-senpai motioned me to go. But I couldn't.

"I'm only coming _if he comes_." I blurted out. Ikuto and senpai froze. I just said that out loud, didn't I?

"Why do you need _him_?" Yukio-senpai growled. Ikuto stared in confusion.

"B—because." I paused. "I need him to _train _me."

"Oh." Ikuto said, hiding his smile.

"Train you for what?" Senpai asked.

"Witchcraft."

"I thought you we're taking both?"

"Yeah. But now, I want to concentrate on witchcraft first." I winked.

"Wha-..?"

"You heard the girl." Ikuto said, grabbing me. "I'm coming, Yu-ki-yo."

"Whatever. Do what you wish." Yukio-senpai started to walk away. "We're leaving in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Ikuto rolled his eyes as senpai turned his back on us. Ikuto grinned.

"_Train _you?" He asked, smirking. I punched his head.

"Don't try to even think about dirty thoughts, you freaking idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"Aww. How _un-_cute." He murmured.

"There's no such word."

"I invented it."

"I don't care."

"Seriously Amu, why won't you treat me as your proper boyfriend?"

"Isn't it enough that I already lied to senpai to make you come with us?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Then suit yourself. I'm going to tell Yukio-senpai the truth."

"I don't think so." He said, grabbing me, so my back was touching his chest, hugging me behind.

"Ehem." A voice said, faking a cough. "Public display of affection. How romantic."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, sighing. This voice? Definitely the annoying necromancer.

"I was originally resting here in the first place. You were the ones who disturbed my peaceful sleep."

"Shut up, Nagi."

"Nagi?" Ikuto asked.

"Hey! Neko Neko-san? Is that you?" Nagi asked.

"_Neko neko-san?"_ I asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"Yeah. It's the nickname we gave him because—.." Nagi was about to say, but Ikuto covered his mouth.

"Nothing. Now, could you please stop changing the topic and go home?" Ikuto recommended. Nagehiko laughed.

"No way."

"Just go home before I do something."

"Definitely no."

"You asked for it." Ikuto murmured. I sighed.

"Stop it." I shouted. "Seriously Nagi, why won't you go home?"

"Because I haven't fulfilled my task yet."

"Oh."

"So that means I'm coming with you three!" He said cheerfully. I could imagine it now. The reunion of the once best friends. The start of the disastrous reunion. I sweatdropped.

"I know what you're thinking, and I believe mine's much more worse." Ikuto whispered. I laughed.

"You're not _that _creative."

"Oh, please."

"Can anyone tell me what's happening?" Nagi pouted.

"None of your business." Ikuto answered.

"You never changed." Nagi sighed. I smiled. Even in some way, they're still friends, even if they want to kill each other that badly.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I answered.

"Then why were you smiling a while ago?" Ikuto asked.

"I was daydreaming."

"About me?" Nagi said, raising my chin so I could face him. Ikuto gripped his shirt.

"Seriously, go home before I can kill you."

"I said no."

"That's just a useless quarrel." Yukio-senpai said, approaching.

"Wait. Is it morning already?" Ikuto asked.

"Ba-ka." I murmured.

"Seriously. Why are you here when it isn't morning yet?" He asked senpai.

"Just checking on how many passengers we have."

"Oh." I said. "How many is there?"

"Seven."

"Ah. Seven.." I murmured. Wait. "What? Seven passengers?" I said, my eyes widening.

"Yeah. You, me, Tsukiyomi, Fujisaki, Souma, Sanjou-sama and I don't know."

"Kairi and Kuukai are coming as well?" I asked in shock.

"They demanded to go." Senpai sighed.

"Okay then. The more the merrier!" Nagi said. Suddenly, Ikuto pulled me to his side and whispered something.

"I don't want this." He whispered.

"Oh, you can bear with it. They won't really ignore you. Ikuto, they're you're ex-best friends aren't they?" I said. He sighed.

"That's not it."

"Then what is it then?"

"You being the only girl in this journey."

"Oh." I smiled. "Jealous?"

"You have no idea."

"That's a new emotion. Congratulations. Now, I can call you jealous-management issues guy." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. I don't want this." He sighed. I patted his head.

"It's fine." I assured him. "I'm loyal and committed."

"Yeah right." He murmured. I smiled.

_I'm satisfied with this now. Nope, even more satisfied than satisfied._

_-Nobody's POV-_

"_HInamori Amu, huh?" _A boy with golden hair said, staring with Amu with interest. Apparently, he was on a tree, gazing at Amu, with a cloak on.

"_I finally found you." He murmured. _

"_But that boy is going to be a problem." He added, staring at Ikuto with a wicked smile._


	12. A war in the ship?

A/N:

EnjoyReadReview.

Apparently, Rinmi's sick…

I'll write for you for a while.

Btw, Nagehiko- Nagihiko. (Sorry for misspelling.)

~R.K.

* * *

_Setting: They're already aboard on a ship, so basically, they're sharing one unit, and it has 3 rooms._

* * *

**Summary(so far):  
**

**So basically, Amu's on a journey towards her father. She's training and preparing well. But what could me more distracting than having to share the trip with 5 boys? No, correction. 6 boys. Will Ikuto control his jealousy? Will Amu's feelings change? Will they rescue his father? The problem is: Ikuto, Nagehiko and Yukio has some serious issues against each other! And who's that newcomer? What does he want with Amu?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven

"It's really getting cramped _in here."_ Nagehiko complained. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Try going out. You'll see the difference." Yukio-senpai recommended. "Or shall I _show _you how to go out?"

"Don't think so."

"Ah please!" I complained. "Stop the damn fight already! You three have been fighting for hours!"

"I didn't say anything." Ikuto murmured.

"Oh please." Senpai rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'm going out." I muttered.

"Want me to come with you?" Kuukai asked, his eyes telling me that he also needs to get out of here. Kairi was however reading a book with earphones on.

_Wait a minute. What the hell? Where the hell did those come from? And I thought this place was actually…_

"We're not that uncivilized." Kairi said, answering my confused look. I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, grabbing Kuukai's arm. I dashed out of the room.

"Hey, don't put too much pressure. You'll break my arm." Kuukai said with a grin. I sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. It's stressful to be in a room with a war going on." He grinned.

"Thanks, for everything. For cheering me up whenever I'm down Kuukai. Seriously." I smiled. He looked at me, and suddenly looking away, his face turning red.

"That's fine." He said, still looking away.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked.

"No. Why?"

"You look red."

"Yeah. Maybe I am." He murmured. I gave him a little energy boost by patting his back so hard. I think the sound it made just echoed.

"Ow!" He complained.

"One of my special energy boosts!" I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to kill me, or break my spine to give me energy."

"Don't refuse my kindness!"

"You call yourself kind?" He stared and shook his head in disbelief. I laughed.

"See, it does work."

"Sure, whatever you say."

"Uh.. I'm sorry to interrupt.." A boy's voice said. I turned around to see a boy, with flowing golden hair and ruby eyes smiling angelically. I blushed. He looked like a doll for some reason. This gave me some weird thoughts.

_What if he wore a wig? He'll definitely look like a bishoujo._

I snapped out of my day dreams.

"It's fine." Kuukai said.

"What do you want then?" I asked sincerely.

"Could you tell me where to find room 353?" He asked gently, his voice sounding like a melody. Was there a person this perfect?

"Yeah, over there.." I said, then immediately understood.

"Hey! That's our room!" Kuukai snapped.

"You're the guest that Kairi was waiting for, aren't you?" I asked him.

"Yes. I'm Hotori Tadase, the seventh member of your group." He raised one hand, and I shook it. Kuukai did as well.

"I'm sure Kairi will be happy to see you." I assured him.

"Yeah, maybe. But I guess one of the people in your room will dislike me.." He murmured sadly.

"How did you know that?" Kuukai asked. "It's not like you did something wrong to them."

"I'm sure everyone will like you." I assured him. He smiled and my reassuming and I blushed.

_He definitely looks like one of those fairytale princes._

"Now, shall we go?" I proposed. He nodded and came. I noticed that he was wearing a brown cloak, with a white long sleeved-shirt inside.

"Here's room 353." Kuukai gestured. "I hope they got over their fight already." He sighed. I couldn't help but to sigh as well.

"A fight?" Tadase asked.

"More like a war." Kuukai rolled his eyes.

"But don't worry, I guess they'll be in their proper behavior." I reassured him.

"I wish as well." He murmured. I was about to knock, but Kairi opened it for me.

"I see you fetched our guest." He said, smiling. He had his glasses on, which made him look a little younger.

"Yeah, I guess." I said, shrugging.

"I'm sleeping." Kuukai announced, bolting straight into his room. I rolled his eyes.

"Come in." Kairi suggested. We both nodded.

"Meet Nagehiko and Yukio-senpai.." I said, gesturing him to them. "Guys, this is Tadase-kun."

"Hello." Nagehiko said politely.

"Welcome." Senpai added. Tadase bowed and smiled.

"And I guess you know Kairi, and Kuukai…" I said. I noticed someone was missing.

"Where's…" I was about to say, but Kairi cut me off.

"He fetched something."

"Oh .Okay. I'll introduce you later then." I told Tadase. He nodded.

"Hungry?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." He bowed. Then we heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said. Ikuto opened the door, panting so hard.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"I just got something…" He murmured, then shifting his gaze to Tadase. He froze and stared in shock.

"Oh, by the way.." I was about to say again, but this time, Tadase cut me off.

"Hello, cousin. Nice to see you again." He smiled at Ikuto. I dropped whatever I was holding at that time.

_Cousins?_

My jaw dropped to the floor. Literally.

* * *

A/N:

We'll be expecting your reviews! Please review! 

One key to the total healing of rinmi's sickness (wow?) (wrong grammar, lol) is your juicy reviews :)

~R.K


	13. Twins?

A/N:

Apparently, Rin's a little bit better, so thanks for the reviews :)

_And thanks to the reviewer who keeps giving us cookies. *eats the cookies*_

**Enjoy**_Read_Review.:)

* * *

"_TheThingsThatAreForbiddenTastesTheSweetest." – quote of the day =)_

_

* * *

  
_

_Summary so far:_

_Amu and Kuukai spends some time together, and Amu manages to make Kuukai blush. Then, someone interrupts. A boy named Hotori Tadase, which is actually Ikuto's cousin and the seventh member of their group? Can Ikuto control his feelings? Will Amu realize what Ikuto is actually feeling? And who's this newcomer (again) that looks exactly like Yukio? _

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter Twelve

"Ta…dase?" Ikuto said, his voice sounding as if he was choking. Tadase answered him with a sincere smile. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, cousin. Didn't you know that I was actually the seventh member?" Tadase said gently.

"I had no idea." Ikuto murmured , turning away from Tadase. I managed to close my mouth.

"They don't seem close, do they?" Yukio-senpai whispered in a tone that I could only hear.

"I guess so." I murmured back.

"We have no right to interfere with them ,do we?" Kairi said. I rolled my eyes.

"Eavesdropper."

"I'm not an eavesdropper. I believe your whispers and murmurs are louder than you expect. I can hear your words so clearly that it makes absolutely no sense to murmur or whisper." He said, closing the book in his hand and leaving. I sighed.

"Bookworm." Senpai murmured. I laughed.

"Isn't he older than you?"

"Yeah." Senpai answered. "That's why it bothers me that you keep calling me senpai. It's fine with Yukio or Akira." He said, looking away.

"Okay, Akira-kun." I answered. He smiled. Our conversation was interrupted by Ikuto's glare. I shrugged and went by his side.

"We need to talk, Amu." He murmured. I nodded. He took my hand and brought me to the deck.

"What's the matter?" I asked solemnly.

"You. That's the matter. You attract too much attention." He sighed. "Why you?" I mean, you're not exactly that beautiful-" He said, but I cut him off by hitting his head.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment? Or an insult?" I rolled my eyes. He frowned.

"I mean you're.." He murmured. "Ugh. Nevermind. Seriously Amu, you're not perfect, but still, you attract too much attention." He confessed. "Especially attention from the opposite sex." He breathed in and out.

"Jealous again?"

"You think?" He said sarcastically. I patted his head.

"I'm loyal, don't worry."

"It's not your loyalty I'm worrying about. It's about the closeness you have with _them._" He murmured. I rolled my eyes.

"You act like a child. We're just friends. What did you expect? I'll ignore them?"

"A good suggestion."

"Don't think so." I muttered. He sighed.

"Seriously. And to think that the four of _them _are enough, another one came barging in."

"Who?"

"Hotori." He said his name with a disgusted tone.

"Why do I get the feeling that you hate him so much?" I asked.

"I do."

"Nevermind then."

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Nope. I have no right to interfere with your private problems, do I?" I murmured, staring at the moon that's slowly sinking and it's shape reflected on the ocean. It was quiet for a while. A good time to think some things out. I felt my hair sway with the breeze of the ocean, and I could smell the scent of seawater. I flipped my hair twice. What if I found father? What would happen? Will I be able to rescue him? What if…

"You know, this silence is killing me." Ikuto finally decided to break the silence.

"Yeah. Me too." I said without thinking.

"You know I love you too much that it hurts me sometimes." He said.

"Same here." I murmured.

"You know I really have to sort my emotions out. I'm an emotional person, Amu. I get easily pissed or jealous." He confessed.

"I can see that."

"But the truth is, I really fear the fact that I might actually lose you. Since you're surrounded by five different boys, and I can't stand and bear to watch in a corner while you speak to them with a smile on your face." He said. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're crazy, you know?" I said teasingly.

"I know. It's Because of you." He murmured. I tiptoed and reached for his face. Our lips are inches apart now, then I noticed the sun was already rising up slowly. I smiled and continued to reach for his lips using mine…

"We're here!" A man shouted. We both quickly returned to our original positions.

"Where were you both?" Akira-kun asked.

"Here." Ikuto answered.

"Where are we going actually?" I asked them.

"To his house." Kairi answered, followed by the rest. He signaled his hand to point at Akira-kun. I raised one eyebrow.

"Your house?"

"Yeap." Akira-kun answered. We finally got off the ship, and I was actually on the last step when I saw someone approaching.

Black hair, thick eyebrows, pale skin. Someone that looked familiar. The only difference was: His eyes we're lime green.

I stared in shock while he approached us. When he finally stopped, I noticed who he looked like.

_Akira Yukio._

"Whoa! Yukio version two!" Kuukai shouted. I stared at Akira-kun for a minute and he sighed.

"Meet my younger brother, Kotarou Yukio." He said, motioning to his brother who was staring at me with eyes filled with million questions.

I was positive about four things though.

He was the brother of Akira-kun.

Ikuto was glaring at him.

Akira-kun was sweatdropping and sighing deeply.

And Kotarou Yukio is staring at me with his mysterious eyes that was just simply alluring, at the same time, piercing.

* * *

A/N:

_Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for adding too much characters…._

**--Review--!**


	14. A Mysterious Melody

A/N:

Time to add some suspense. lol. :P

But I'll add it in the next chapters. *acts all lazy and stuff*

I should add chapter titles, do I?

Well, as usual..

**Enjoy**_Read_Review. :)

* * *

_Quote of the Day:_

_"CloseYourEyesAndTakeTimeToFeelTheWorldAroundYou_."

* * *

**Summary so far:**

**Amu's on a journey with six boys on her side. Now, a newcomer arrives and introduces himself as the brother of Akira Yukio. But much to Amu's surprise, he was exactly the opposite of the cheerful and happy Yukio. Amu tries to understand him, and he refuses to interact with Amu. But there's always a personality that everyone hides, right? Can Amu awaken his hidden side?**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"He..llo." Kotarou greeted in a cool voice, keeping his eyes focused on me.

"Now, now, shall we go?" Akira-kun recommended, still sweatdropping.

"Hey Yukio." Nagehiko called. Kotarou and Akira-kun's head turned to face Nagehiko.

"Oh, right." Nagehiko said, sweatdropping. Kuukai hid a grin.

"Shall we call you Akira then?" Kairi offered.

"Are you sure that you both aren't twins?" Kuukai said, raising one eyebrow up.

"No." They both answered. Even their voices were the same.

"But.."

"No more buts. Lets get moving people." Akira commanded. Kuukai sighed.

"You really do ask a _lot _of questions." Nagehiko murmured to Kuukai.

"Whatever you say." Kuukai shrugged. We rode a mini-van. Kairi and Akira was infront,which left Tadase, Kuukai and Nagehiko in the second row. Ikuto, Kotarou and I was in the back row. I was in the middle.

I stared at Ikuto's undefined eyes. What could he be thinking? Could he be thinking the same way as well?

I sighed and tore my gaze from him and transferred it to Kotarou. His eyes was actually peaceful now, and calm for some reason. I got too lost in his lime green eyes. Those eyes which I think is calling my name out loud. His eyes flickered on mine, catching my stare and I quickly looked down, blushing. Ikuto looked at me as well and stared outside again.

_What's with all the eye movements and the staring?_

I sighed. The van came to a stop,and I expeceted that we've already arrived. Akira introduced us to his family. His father. That was the person who gave Akira and Kotarou his looks. When they combine those three together, they may actually look like twins for a change. Well, except from the eye color. Akira and his father's eyes were blue. I gazed at a photograph which caught my eye a while ago. A picture of a woman, who had brown eyes and serene, lime green eyes.

"My mom." Akira murmured, smiling at the photograph. "I've got too much of dad's traits. Kotarou's eyes were mom's eyes." He said, turning to smile to me.

"She's gorgeous." I complimented.

"Actually, when Akira was young, I believe he had mother-complex issues." Akira's dad said.

"Hah." Ikuto snorted. Akira rolled his eyes. I laughed, but I abruptly stopped to see where Kotarou was. He wasn't there anymore, so I decided to find him.

"I'll go up. I'll be back for dinner." I told them, rushing upstairs. I changed into an incredibly large t-shirt and shorts. It was either this or a dress. Seriously, what would you choose?

I tried to look for him, and I finally gave up and went up the balcony door. I peeked outside, and saw the beautiful landscape that could be seen from my room.

Mountains covered with green moss . Trees standing on it, vines hanging from tree to tree. But the most beautiful scenery for me was the sun, which was setting behind those mountains. I finally opened the balcony and went outside. I breathed in and out, and sniffed the fresh air that was coming from the trees. I sighed. If only life was this peaceful. And then I heard something playing.

A familiar melody, but I didn't know where I've heard it before. _All I know is that I just heard it recently._ But I was too precoccupied to listening to it, I didn't have the time to think. Hearing this melody keeps my mind clear. I suddenly smiled and opened my eyes. The melody came from the balcony next to mine.

_Kotarou's room._

I peeked, and I knew that I was right. He was the one who was playing that melody. He held an instrument, and I suddenly recognized it. A guitar, perhaps?

His gaze turned to me, and he looked down while putting his guitar in it's case. I blushed.

"I-I'm sorry for eavesdropping while you were playing." I said suddenly, bowing down. He remained silent for a moment, and finally spoke.

"Why are you apologizing to me?" He said in a voice that obviously sounded lazy, but it still sounded cool.

"Because I listened, didn't I? I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." I said softly.

"That's not something to apologize for." He said, closing his guitar case. "It's fine. Just forget that you heard me play..-"

"How could I forget?" I suddenly blurted out. "You really are a good musician! Your music helped me relax!"

"O-kay." He said, raising one eyebrow up. "Do as you wish."

"I will."

"Weird girl." He said, forming a curve on his lips.

_Did he just smile?_

"You smiled!" I interjected. The smile faded.

"What?" He asked.

"You finally smiled." I grinned. "Well, it's the first time I saw you smile, so.." I said, looking down.

"You have so many weird reasons for being happy. "

"I know." I smiled. He sighed.

"If only I was like you.." He murmured.

"I agree."

"You heard me?"

"Yeah."

"Uh.."

"You know, try smiling for once. Just by smiling, I believe you'll reprogram your brain and you'll be cheerful someday." I recommended.

"That sounded a bit weird."

"Maybe." I said, sticking my tongue out. "I'll off then. Don't forget to smile or else I might actually force you to do so."

"As if you could." He taunted.

"Don't underestimate a hybrid like me."

"Hybrid?" He asked. "Meaning?"

"Ask your brother." I winked and jumped from the balcony. "I must go to my mission now." I said, saluting.

"You idiot! Are you hurt or something? That was 3 floors!" He interjected.

"That's great!"

"Huh?"

"You've learned another emotion. Anger." I said cheerfully. "Bye!"

"Actually, I've learned two emotions.." He murmured. But I think that was not the phrase he said. I smiled and went to Ikuto.

"You're late." He protested.

"Just handled something." I reassured him.

"Oh, so now what?" He asked. "You're a person who cheers people up?" He teased.

"You may call it that way." I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Could you, by any chance, cheer me up as well?" He asked. I guess the mood turned serious now.

"Why?"

"Why, you ask?" He said, pulling me to his chest and burying my face there. "I can't accept the fact that.. you're really, really beautiful."

"What?"

"I mean, that's the reason why people like you. Not just because of your appearance, but because of your personality and talents. You've changed lives, Amu. Including mine." He said, sighing as he buried his face to my hair.

"We're getting emotional."

"_Too emotional_, if I had to say. Mainly, it's my fault." He sighed.

"I like that." I said, looking up. "I really _love _people who show their real self."

"Oh really." He murmured, looking up as well.

"Yes." I murmurmed.

"Shall we continue where we left off that day? On the ship?" He proposed.

"I'll be glad to." I answered. In a second, his lips found mine and by using that kiss, we showed our emotions towards each other.

_I wish all stories had happy endings like this one. Actually, I wish that I could end the story already. But I couldn't. I just have to be ready for what awaits me._

* * *

A/N:

Wow, this is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy this.

Please review this chapter. It's the first time that we wrote something this long.

~R and R.K


	15. Strange Dream

A/N:

Thanks for your reviews :)

Guys, it's R.K's birthday! XD He's old! *laughs*

(I'm not _that _old. -R.K.)

*sings the happy birthday song*

(*covers ears*)

He's sixteen..Ha-ha!

(ignore her. Just read the story.)

He's old!! *evil laugh*

Anyway.

* * *

**Enjoy**_Read_Review.

_Quote of the Day:_

_Those who seek victory must accept failure first. _

* * *

**Summary so far:**

**Amu and her group finally found where his father is actually being taken as a hostage. But in this chapter, what does Amu's dream mean?**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Did you find him?" I asked Kairi, who was apparently, _meditating _in order to find father. He sighed.

"I will find him if you _stop _distracting me and asking questions." Kairi answered, sighing again while re-drawing a pentagram, for the seventh time.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"You should wait, Amu. We'll find him." Ikuto reassured me, crushing me to his chest. Nagehiko raised one eyebrow up.

"I smell something suspicious." He said, eyeing both Ikuto and I. "Are you guys together? I mean, _together-together?_" He asked.

Akira-kun spat the water his was drinking, Kuukai opened his eyes, Tadase dropped the book he was reading, and Kairi sighed again as the pentagram he drew vanished again.

"Maybe." Ikuto said, smirking. Akira was suddenly in front of us both.

"Oi." Kairi announced, drawing the eighth pentagram, "Let them be. It's young love."

"First of all, they're just one or two years younger than us, And Ikutos even close to reaching my age. And second, How could I let them be? Seriously Kairi.." He muttered, giving Ikuto a deadly glare. This made Ikuto smirk even more.

"Jealous much?" He asked Akira. Akira rolled his eyes and drank a mouthful of water.

"No, seriously, are you?" Nagehiko repeated his question.

"Ye..ah." I managed to say. And for the second time, Akira spat again. And, Kairi didn't lose his concentration.

"Why didn't you lose your concentration?' I asked.

"He must have expected it earlier." Ikuto answered, while Kairi formed a smirk on his lips.

"Are you both serious?" Kuukai said.

"You took the words from my mouth." Akira said.

"Yes. You heard her, didn't you? Or do you want me to repeat it?" Ikuto said proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"I won't allow it at all!" Akira shouted.

"Who cares about your opinion?" Ikuto said. Is it me, or are there lightning bolts forming on Ikuto and Akira's head, and it's hitting each other? Nope, must be my imagination. Kairi sighed again.

"I finally found it!" He sang.

"I guess drawing eight pentagrams is the solution for that." Kuukai said.

"Hello? Aren't you all supposed to be surprised?" Akira said, staring at all of us with disbelief in his eyes. Ikuto's expression turned smug.

"What did you expect? We'll all scream and stuff?" He asked.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"I wasn't either."

"Could you please stop this nonsense and listen to what I have to say?" Kairi asked them. They remained silent and waited for Kairi.

"Good." He said. "Now, I sensed Rizou-sama's presence northern from this direction. Anyone have a map?"

"I do." Tadase said, handing him his little map.

"Thanks." Kairi said, opening the map with one hand and grabbing a compass on the other.

"Now, we're currently here." He said, pointing somewhere on the map. "We have to go there." He said, pointing another place.

"That looks far." Kuukai complained.

"It doesn't look far, it is far." Ikuto grumbled.

"Even though it's far, we have no time to go back. We've already reached the place we want to be, now we just have to bear with it. We'll start traveling tomorrow.

"Where are we headed, exactly?" I asked.

"The castle of Youjutsu, formally known as the black magic castle." He said quietly. For some reason, I felt a shiver that ran down my spine.

"Black..magic?"I murmured.

"Yes. **Black magic** or **dark magic** is a form of sorcery that draws on assumed malevolent powers. It may be used for dark purposes or malevolent acts that deliberately cause harm in some way." Nagehiko answered.

"Then.." I whispered. "Why is father there?" I said weakly.

"We have no idea." Kairi muttered. "All I know is we have to be prepared for what could be welcoming us there. Or the opposite."He said while I gulped.

"Relax Amu. We're here. You got an alchemist, two sorcerers, a wizard, a necromancer, and don't forget that you're a hybrid. Half witch and sorcerer. Isn't that enough?" Ikuto reassured me.

"And him."Kuukai said, pointing to Tadase. "What are you, exactly?" He asked.

"I'm an animist." Tadase said, closing the book he held.

"A what?" Kuukai and I said together.

"An animist." Kairi repeated, smiling.

"Well, for short, he can bring any non-living thing to life." Nagehiko said.

"Magic rules." Kuukai said.

"I know."

"You have no idea how many branches of magic are there." Tadase murmured.

"And yet, Sorcery and Witchcraft is still the main branches." Kairi added.

"So, let me rephrase then. Our group has an alchemist, two sorcerers, a wizard, a necromancer, an annimist and a hybrid girl." He said, smiling. "Nothing to worry about at all."

"I guess so."

"But before that, you should finish your training first." Kairi said.

"Training?" I said. "What? Didn't I finish training already?"

"You did. Now, Yukio, may you assist her? Or if you would like, Ikuto?" He asked them both.

"I'll do it." Akira said. "Amu. I believe that you know how to draw a magic circle, don't you?"

"Yes. Sigil magic?" I asked, holding out my hand.

"Yes."

"Okay. North, right?"

"Yes."

"I can do this." I said, breathing in and out. I traced sigil patterns in the air, faster than I could imagine. I closed my eyes as the pattern I drew reacted, and I crouched down to draw the rest of the circle. I chanted words I coudn't understand. An undefined sensation filled my body, as If something is actually controlling it. I closed my fists.

"Lets go in the circle, now." Kairi recommended. I felt the presence of the others now, and I was ready to seal the circle. "Now!" I shouted. And then I sank into unconsciousness.

_I felt really light, as if I was flying. I saw sigil marks scattered around me, and tried to understand what it meant. _And I tried to catch them, as If I could hold them. But they were faster than time itself. And all that was left was one sigil mark inside a pentagram. I took a closer look, and thankfully, it didn't disappear. I didn't understand what it meant. And suddenly, I did.

_Spells_

_While the moon sways along with the stars.._

_While the sun smiles brightly with the clouds._

_Say what your heart wants._

_T**ell only the truth**, and remove the lies._

_Look up and wish_

_that someone could hear you from above._

_At night,when the day sleeps, _

_when the moon is full and has no missing piece,_

_chant the spell you want and that spell_

_will last f**or eternity.**_

_At daytime, when the moon hides, _

_whisper the spell you want_

_that will only last for a** short while.**_

_But remember that this only should be_

_something positive._

_In darkness, when the moon is nowhere to be found,_

_shout the spell you want to say._

_It might be anything you wish for._

_But if this spell is **not undone by midnight,**_

_be aware of the consequences_

_of the **cruelty of black magic.**_

I skipped some verses, and found the verses that took my interest.

Do not chant the spells you are not sure of.

It may all lead to to the **destruction of your soul.**

If you haven't mastered all the forms of magic,

you are not worthy to cast one.

**Spells choose it's bearers** and users.

You do not chose what kind of magic

will be the output of your spell.

Once a spell is turned into black,

there is only** two ways to undo it.**

Either the spell caster **dies,**

Or either the caster t**urn it into gray magic.**

But remember, it always has a **consequence.**

Spells are** not easy.**

Spells are harder than hard.

Only time can say

the limit of time that spells need.

_Now, take time to think._

_**Are you worthy to cast one?**_

I woke up in a daze. I couldn't forget that dream. But the most part that intrigued me was the last verse.

_Am I worthy?_

Haven't I casted one already? That summoning spell? Didn't something happened to me? I was completely fine, wasn't I?

I wanted mother to be with me, so that's the reason why I casted my spell.

I didn't feel anything, didn't I?

Maybe that wasn't a spell.

_Maybe._

I had no time to think about this types of things.

I opened my eyes, and a pair of sapphire eyes welcomed me.

"She's awake!" He shouted with worry-filled eyes. Those eyes were the eyes that gave me warmth. I didn't want to lose those eyes. I wanted to protect them, every single one of them.

"I had a dream." I said, murmuring. They gathered around me, and I was still dumbfounded.. I felt that something changed about me, for some reason.

My hair was longer?

_No._

I looked paler?

_No._

The sensation that was inside me, as if magic filled my soul.

* * *

A/N:

This was long. X)

This is R.K's birthday present for you. ;)

Review!!!

* * *


	16. False Pretenses

A/N:

Looks like we both caught a cold. *sniffs*

(Anyway. Take care of yourself!)

Oh yeah, Happy Valentine's day everyone.

(In advance)

Okay.

* * *

**Enjoy**_Read_Review.

* * *

_Quote of the day: (Since it's Valentine's day.)_

_Love and Hatred are two emotions that you cannot control ; and yet they are both passionate. _

_(familiar? :P )_

_

* * *

  
_

**Summary so far:**

**Amu has awakened the magician that was sleeping inside her. Yes, it's a benefit for everyone, since they're all powerful now. But what if there was something to give in return? Or maybe, what would happen if Amu's emotions have been reset? Will Amu remember the love Ikuto and her shared? Will Ikuto try his best to make Amu remember? Or will this be the chance for another boy to come into Amu's life?**

**

* * *

**_**Listening To: A Little Too Not Over You- David Archuleta**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Chapter Fifteen (Ikuto's POV)

Something about her changed. I just knew it.

Her hair was longer, and she looked more dazzling. Her body seemed to glow, I guess. I could sense her aura that's full of undefined things.

Magic, perhaps?

But her eyes, even though it remained the same golden color, there was just something wrong or different when she looks at us.

Those innocent eyes that she had suddenly turned fierce and serious. Those weren't the eyes I knew.

She wasn't the Amu I knew.

"When do we get there?" Amu asked Kairi, who was apparently, setting the tent.

"I expect that we should arrive by tomorrow."

"Okay." She said, sitting down. She looked around, and stopped to gaze at me. I wanted to look away, but her eyes caught mine in a gaze that wasn't the gaze that I was expecting. I wanted to ask her a question, but the words couldn't come out my mouth.

_Are you the Amu I know? Are you the Amu whom I've loved?_

The questions circled in my head, repeating in an annoying matter. As if there was someone chanting those questions at me, non-stop.

"Ikuto." She finally murmured. I froze in shock as I realized that I was ignoring what she was saying.

"Uh, sorry. You were saying?"

"Nevermind." She said, sighing and standing up. I caught her arm before she could walk.

"What's the matter?" She asked, her eyes showing the signs of solemnity. I looked down.

"Nothing." I said, dropping my hand.

Where did the spark go?

She stared for a moment and continued to walk. I looked down, trying to stop an emotional breakdown from occurring. I couldn't cry or be angry right now. I was sure that there was an explanation for this.

I felt numb and weak, just by thinking the thought of losing her. She's the most important person to me right now, and I couldn't imagine losing her. I'll never understand what my real feelings are, but all I know is that I need her badly.

"Lovesick?" A voice asked. Looking up, I saw Souma handing me a can of root beer.

"Maybe." I said, sighing and taking the can from his hand.

"That's natural." He sighed. "Amu's changed, haven't she?"

"How did you know?"

"Not only I can see it, but I can feel it as well." He said, staring at me. "Y'know, If you care for a person very much, you'll immediately know what they feel or what has changed about them. I expect you felt it too."

"So you're telling me that you care for Amu?"

"You can say that. But it's not only me that's worried. Even Yukio and Kairi is. Heck, even Tadase."

"Eh?"

"Yeah. For starters, Yukio's obviously lovestruck at Amu. Second, Kairi is Amu's play-guardian. Third, Tadase likes Amu. For me, I really care about amu. And for your instance, you love Amu, and she loves you back."

"You can be a fortune teller someday." I noted him.

"I know." He chuckled. "If you want some answers, go ahead and ask her. She won't bite."

"Guess so." I sighed and stood up. "Thanks, by the way. For the advice and drink."

"The advice, no problem. For the drink, pay me 3000 yen." He joked.

"I'm giving it back then." I said, handing him the can and walking silently.

"Good luck." He murmured. I pretended that I didn't hear that.

"Tell me why, why can't I face the truth?" I muttered. I looked up, and only to my surprise, I saw a solar eclipse.

"Life is like an eclipse. No matter how good are you at hiding, you'll eventually get caught." A voice murmured. Amu.

"I have no idea what you're saying." I said.

"Yeah. I know." She answered, yawning.

"Something changed about you." I noted her.

"Maybe."

"No seriously, something did."

"Yeah. I can feel it too. I feel that something's missing in my life." She said, confessing.

"Maybe that something is the person you love."

"Isn't the person I love standing beside me right now?"

"Nope. He's out there, hiding from the fear he's feeling that he might actually lost the person he loves."

"Well he's and idiot."

"And so is her."

"And yet, I love her like crazy."

"Same here." She sighed.

"You know, this is a useless conversation." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." She said, putting her arms around me and crushing her lips on mine. I froze of course. But somehow, this kiss seemed different, as if she was a different person, and at the same time, she was the Amu I knew.

"Nice move." I said. She shrugged.

"Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"That depends on the favor."

"Could you play the melody you played once?"

"On my violin?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." I said, grabbing my violin out of its case and playing the melody that was stuck in my head. I had no idea where it came from. But all I knew that it was familiar.

"I know this melody. I've heard it. You know Akira's brother?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"He played it on his guitar."

"The melody?" I asked. She nodded. I slowly returned the violin on its case. That wasn't Yukio's brother.

"So he's back, huh?" A voice said, coming out of nowhere. Kairi.

"And he used my brother's body." Yukio added.

"Who's back?" Amu asked.

"Mitsukai Shikyo, the known sorcerer who uses black magic." Nagehiko said.

"Correction. The best black magic sorcerer you can find. And yet, he's about the same age as us. And he's been using Kotarou's (The brother of Akira) body." Tadase added.

"Black magic huh?" Amu said, as her hair swayed with the wind that suddenly blew. It wasn't a coincidence.

Someone was definitely watching us.


	17. Youjutsu

* * *

A/N:

(Ugh. I think I got a fever. Rinmi, please do the rest. )

Yeah. *sniffs*

Anyway, we're apparently sick. *sighs*

(PS: To Kotarou Chitose- lol :)) don't be mad at us for making you the weak one. lol xD)

**Enjoy**_Read_Review.

* * *

Quote Of The Day:

* * *

"Fighting fire with fire isn't always the right thing to do. Try water for an instance."

* * *

**Summary so far:**

**Amu and the rest are finally entering the castle of black magic (youjutsu). But the things that she wasn't expecting was the things that welcomed her…**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen (Amu's POV)

"Ah." I said, dumbfounded by the scenery in front of me. It wasn't the scenery I expected. Not at all.

"Not what you expected, huh?" Ikuto asked.

"Y-yeah." I said, closing my mouth. I expected something different. Want to know?

Well, for starters, I expected this place to be I don't know, dark? Yeah, dark. Dark and spooky. I sighed. Second, it shouldn't be organized like this. This castle should have rusted gates and cobwebs. And yet, the gates are looking as if it's new. And it's appearance should be more scary. And yet, it looks so welcoming and calm.

"Lesson number one: Black magic can easily set up illusions to hide they're true appearance." Kairi said.

"So this isn't the real appearance of this castle?"

"No, because in this instance, the owner of this castle is really stubborn. He likes to play, no I mean decorate the castle with things that pleases him." Nagehiko sighed.

"O-kay?" I said, nodding.

"That's rude!" A familiar voice said. Kotarou? No. Mistukai Shikyo.

"What the hell?" Akira said, raising his staff. When did he..?

"Stop!" Kairi demanded. Akira froze and set down his staff.

"That's ruder." Shikyo said, pouting.

"What do you want my brother for?" Akira demanded.

"Uhm, nothing. You can have him back if you want." He said, coming out from Kotarou's body as if he was a soul, then regaining his true form. Kotarou fell to the ground.

"Kotarou!" Akira shouted. We rushed to Kotarou, and he was apparently unconscious..

"I won't forgive you!" Akira shouted. Kairi restrained him again. Fury seemed to dominate in him now. I glanced over to see Shikyo's true form. He doesn't really have the qualities I thought he would have. What the hell? Why is everything I've been expecting seeming to be different? Ugh.

Blonde hair, topaz eyes. As if he was an angel.

_But he isn't._

"And you must be Hinamori Amu." He said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. He was beside me in an instant, sniffing my hair. I immediately flinched.

"Hmm." He said. "You smell sweet, like strawberries." He added, smiling. Then he whispered something. "Like your mother."

Ikuto was in front of me in an instant.

"Where is Rizou-sama?" He directly asked.

"Leave it to one of the Tsukiyomi's to ruin the moment." He muttered, sighing. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you know where he is." Ikuto demanded, gripping his shirt so he was apparently choking.

"Whoa now, easy boy." He told Ikuto. "People have been treating me Oh-so-badly since this morning." Shikyo sighed.

"Shikyo, we're not joking with you. Where is Hinamori Rizou?" Kairi asked.

"Call me Kyo." He said. "And, if you're looking for him, good luck in finding him. But he's not here." He added, walking away. "I'm not going to fight. I'm not in the mood." He added. He turned to me.

"And **don't **ever disturb me again, if you don't want to get hurt. But you're an exception, Amu." He said, winking. I shivered.

"Go away." Ikuto mumbled.

"Will do. See you, sorcerers and others." He called out, waving his left hand. I was still dumbfounded by his words.

Like my mother? He knew my mother?

Ikuto was looking at me with worried eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine." I reassured him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"I am."

"Okay, let's get moving." Kairi said. "He's not here in youjutsu."

"Then where is he?" I asked.

"In Enzeru castle."

"And where is that?" Kuukai asked.

"North." Kairi answered. Tadase froze.

"What's the matter, Tadase?" I asked.

"He's fine. He's just frozen because we're visiting his family." Kairi reassured.

"Wha?"

"Enzeru isa branch of Tennotsukai castle, which is the opposite of Youjutsu. Tennotsukai castle is white magic castle. Enzeru is a branch, and it's main power is animism." Kairi said. I looked at Tadase.

"Yeah." He said.

"Scared?" Ikuto muttered.

"I can say that right back at you." Tadase murmured.

"I know."

"I can't relate to what's actually going on here." I muttered.

"White magic is the opposite of Black magic. It's all about positive stuff." Akira said.

"And because for the fact that we're visiting Tadase's family, that means we're visiting Ikuto's as well. Since they're cousins. And they're kingdoms are like neighbors." Kairi added.

"But why do we have to visit both kingdoms?" I asked.

"Actually, we have to find them in every kingdom. There are three main kingdoms and I believe there's an awful lot of branches as well." Nagehiko sighed. "Including mine."

"Seriously?" Kuukai complained.

"Apparently, yes. We have no choice." Kairi said.

"Well, we should not stand around and wait for nothing." Nagehiko suggested.

"Let's get going." I sighed.

And this was the real beginning of our journey.


	18. The Animists and Narcissists

A/N:

I'm so sorry for the late upload!

(Apparently she got sick. And then She infected me.)

I don't think infected is the right word. Anyway..

* * *

Enjoy,Read,Review.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day Everyone!

* * *

_Quote of the Day:_

_There's no color in our encounter; the monochromy blows through it.

* * *

_**Summary so far:**

**Amu and the others are on a journey to find what kingdom is her father really located in. Their first stop is Tadase's kingdom. Then, Ikuto's.

* * *

  
**

Chapter Seventeen

"I believe we are here." Kairi informed, touching his glasses.

"You think?" Kuukai complained. Apparently, he was carrying almost all the luggage. And it seems he may have a grudge against Kairi.

"Hey, hey. If you needed help, you could've asked." Akira muttered.

"It's not my fault if _someone _asked me to carry all of these." Kuukai shot back.

"Ehem."

"Oh. Well not all." Kuukai muttered. And, the second victim is Ikuto, which was carrying the biggest suitcase of all.

"Why do I have to carry the suitcase of this bastard?" He complained, giving Nagehiko a deathly glare. Tadase sweatdropped.

"Do you need help?" Nagehiko asked politely.

"Gee. You finally noticed." He rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is in these things!" Kuukai and Ikuto said together. I laughed.

"That's my tools for necromancy." Nagehiko simply answered.

"Then why the hell does this have to be so freaking heavy?" Ikuto answered.I smirked.

"Good luck with that." I said, sticking my tongue out, and hitting the bag Ikuto was carrying with my hand.

"You.." Ikuto muttered. I answered him with a grin.

"Let's proceed." Kairi reminded. I nodded and pulled Tadase ahead.

"Are you nervous?" I asked him.

"Not really. But I think the one nervous is _him._" Tadase motioned his hand towards Kuukai.

"Huh? Why?" I asked, and finally noticed that Kuukai shaking.

"That's a personal matter that you will know when you visit _my _kingdom." Ikuto said, smirking.

"You bastard." Kuukai muttered.

"Anyway. Act polite, everyone." Kairi reminded, taking off his glasses.

"Oi. I just noticed, what do you need your glasses for anyway? I mean, you can see without them, right?" Akira muttered.

"Yeah, I can. But I just want to wear it. Is there something wrong with that?" Kairi answered. I sweatdropped.

"Uh." Akira murmured. I hid a laugh.

"May I ask how old are you again, Kairi?" I asked.

"You don't need to know things like that." He said. "Let's get to the point that we're here." He murmured.

"Identify yourself." A guard asked. Wait a minute. It's not even a guard.

It's two freaking stone boulders that's shaped into a guard!

"Animism?" I asked Tadase.

"You'll be surprised at how many more things you will see inside." He sighed.

"Hotori Tadase." He said. "And company."

"Oooh! Tadase-sama! Welcome home!!" The other guard squealed.

_Uh._

Everybody was sweatdropping except for Tadase, who was apparently sighing.

"They baby you too much?" I asked, still sweatdropping.

"More than that." He sighed again. "Let's go."

We entered the castle. Well, yeah. I shouldn't be surprised.

_Except for the fact that there we're books and other things that we're flying around._

"Whoa." Kuukai said, dumbfounded.

"You took the word from my mouth." I sighed. We all shifted our gaze on Tadase, who was apparently sighing again.

"Wait." He said, raising one hand up and stopping the flying objects all at once. My mouth fell open.

"Animism. Definitely one of my favorites." I muttered.

"Same here." Kuukai said.

"Anyway, let's go." Tadase muttered. He brought us to a room, apparently an office.

"Oi. Tadase. You finally showed up." A boy said. He was as tall as Ikuto. No, taller. He had the same features as Tadase but he looks more dominant and older. "Hey couz." He called over to Ikuto.

"Hey." Ikuto answered. Oh. Tadase's older brother?

"Narumi-niisama. Where's dad?" He asked. Yep. Definitely his older brother.

"Thanks." Tadase murmured. "Sorry for disturbing."

"It's fine. I forgive you." His brother smiled, and we left.

"He seems nice." Kuukai told Tadase.

"Nice?" Tadase coughed. "Maybe to others." He muttered.

"Eh? He's not nice to you?" I asked.

"Nope. He is."

"Then, why-"

"He's a Narcissist. That's why. He loves himself, and he's crazy about himself. You know the mirror in the story Sleeping Beauty?" Tadase asked.

"Yeah, the talking one?" Kuukai asked.

"Exactly. He even made his own mirror talk, just like in the story." He sighed.

"He never changes. He even wants go get rid of me." Ikuto muttered.

"Because he thinks you're the most irresistible and handsome boy in the world." Tadase rolled his eyes.

"I can't disagree to that." Ikuto smirked.

"Oh sure. _Irresistible _he says." I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys trying to reincarnate the story Sleeping Beauty? Except for the fact that you three are the main characters?" I laughed by thinking of the possible outcome of that concept.

_Ikuto in a dress?_ I laughed out loud.

"She's lost it." Ikuto muttered.

"No, I believe she's imagining you _in _a _dress._" Akira smirked, and laughed as well.

"With pink frills and laces." Nagehiko added. Kairi joined us in laughing.

"Now that's a good one." He said grinning.

"Oh please." Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Then Amu will be the prince." Nagehiko added, winking. I coughed.

"What?!" I interjected.

"It may work out though. Just cut her hair." Akira muttered. He was definitely planning something.

"Don't even think about it." I shot him a deadly glare. He backed away.

"I come in peace." He bowed. I rolled my eyes. Everyone was laughing.

"Anyway, setting that matter aside," Kairi said, but in his tone of voice, he was still smiling. "Is this the right room?" Kairi asked Tadase.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Father!" Tadase shouted.

"Come in!" A voice answered. It wasn't deep, as I expected.

When we opened the door, a pair of golden eyes welcomed us, with overflowing golden hair.

Was he _shining?_

_Is that Tadase' s father? _

My mouth fell open. He didn't look like a middle-aged man at all. Heck, he only looked like some years older than Kairi! No way!

"Close your mouth, Amu." Nagehiko whispered. I closed it, but I was still dumbfounded.

"Hello, everyone."Tadase's father said with a smile. Wait. Looks cannot be judged. Maybe he's a Narcissist too!

"Hello, your highness." Kairi answered politely, and bowed. We mimicked Kairi. It was the best thing to do anyway.

"No need to show formalities." Tadase's father said. "Please tell me what you need."

"Is Hinamori RIzou here?" Kairi said, straight to the point.

"Oh, him?" Tadase's father asked. "No, apparently he's not, I'm sorry."

"Okay then. Sorry for disturbing, father."

"It's fine." He answered with a smile. "But please take this. It may help you along the way." He handed me a fragment of something. It seems like a broken piece of a ceramic. "And please take care, and I hope you find you father." He whispered.

_He knew who I was._

When we arrived outside, I sighed.

"What's the matter, Amu?" Kairi asked.

"Uhm, nothing. I just thought that there had been a lot of things happening lately." I answered.

"There will be more weird things that will welcome us, so better be prepared." Nagehiko warned jokily.

"Yeah, I guess so." I sighed.

"And speaking of which, next is Ikuto's kingdom, right?"

"Thanks for reminding." Kuukai said sarcastically. Ikuto, Nagehiko and Akira laughed. As well as Kairi, who was smiling.

"Do I get to know the joke?" I muttered.

"Nope. Not yet." Ikuto said. "But you will, so don't worry." He assured me.

"When, exactly?" I asked.

"Now." Kairi said with a grin. "She's coming now."

"WHAT?" Kuukai said, his expression unreadable.

"She's?" I asked.

"It's a person." Akira laughed.

"Eh?" I said, still confused.

"KUUUKAI!" A feminine voice shouted. Kuukai froze, and I looked over to see who was shouting.

Golden hair tied up in two pigtails, eyes that we're the same as Ikuto's, and beauty that cannot be comprehended.

"Meet Kuukai's fiancée, and my sister, Hoshina Utau." Ikuto said smugly.

"Or my worst nightmare." Kuukai mumbled.

I stared in shock and in disbelief.


	19. Witches, Wizards and Someone Familiar

A/N:

Okay, sorry for the late update. Thanks for all the reviews :)

* * *

**Enjoy**_Read_Review.

* * *

_Quote of the Day:_

_A __certain daily life is a parallel world within thousands of timelines._

* * *

**Summary so far:**

**Amu meets Utau, who is apparently Kuukai's fiancée. And he goes to Ikuto's kingdom, not only to be surprised by the kingdom's members, but she meets someone.. who looks exactly like her father?**

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"Y-yes, Utau?" Kuukai said, his voice apparently shaking.

"Where the hell we're you!!" Utau interjected. It sounded more like a shout than a question.

"Hey sis." Ikuto grinned. Utau gave a disbelieving look.

"Where did the both of you hid? Especially you, nii-sama. Father's been worried sick, you idiot." Utau said, rolling her eyes. "Now, Kuukai, I wasn't finished with you.." She grabbed Kuukai's collar and dragged his body with her. For some reason, Kuukai's body seemed lifeless and his soul was coming out. And this made me sweatdrop again.

"Your sister, huh?" I asked Ikuto.

"Yeah. Isn't she charming?" He said with a grin. "Poor Kuukai." He smirked.

"I agree." I muttered.

"Let's get going then." Kairi said, and we all nodded.

We entered his kingdom, and yeah, for sure, it was obvious that it was the Witchcraft kingdom.

_Flying brooms and witch hats._

"I'll wear my witchcraft outfit." I said, as Ikuto nodded. I chanted some words, and I was in my witchcraft outfit in seconds.

"Guess I'm getting the hang of this stuff." I said, as I looked at what I wore and saw that there was no errors.

"You're well trained." Kairi nodded.

"Shall we go?" Nagehiko proposed.

"I think I'm going to stay outside for a moment. I'm sure they'll sense that I'm a sorcerer." Akira said lowly. Kairi nodded.

"See you guys later.." Akira said, his voice trailing off as we got deeper inside Ikuto's kingdom.

"Ah." I said, my mouth hanging open. When we reached the castle, everything I saw surprised me, as usual.

The room was well organized, and looked very high class. Even though the people wore witch and wizards hats and held flying brooms and crystal balls, they seemed to be very high class.

"Not what you expected again?" Tadase asked. I couldn't help but to nod.

"Hello, Ikuto-sama. Welcome home." A witch welcomed us inside.

"Hello as well." He murmured. "Father?" He asked.

"Inside his chambers." She answered.

"Thanks." He muttered.

In witchcraft kingdom, the people seem to be very serious. I really didn't expect this at all.

"Wait here." Ikuto mumbled. He seemed sad for a reason. "Father? Are you in there?"

"Ikuuuuuuuuuto!! I misssssssed you!!" A man suddenly came out bolting from the door. He had the same features as Ikuto, except for his hair, which was golden, like Utau.

_Ikuto's father._

"Ah." Was all Ikuto could say while his father hugged him, rubbing his head against Ikuto's chest. The four of us sighed and sweatdropped.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." I sighed.

"Same here." Nagehiko said.

_So much for witchcraft kingdom being serious. _

"Eh? Midori?" Ikuto's father asked. I froze.

_Midori was my mother's name._

"No, you're Amu!" He corrected. "My bad, I thought you were Midori for a second there. You seem to look like her more and more." He sighed.

"I'm Aruto Tsukiyomi by the way. I'm your mother's best friend." He smiled. "Call me Aruto-_otosan."_ Ikuto smacked him in the head.

"Father.." He muttered, clenching his hands into fists. His father sweatdropped.

"Aruto- ojisan." He sighed. "Hey, don't be mad Ikuto." He muttered. "You even used to call Midori _oka-san _those days." He murmured, and Ikuto shot him a deadly glare. I was the one who sweatdropped this time.

"Anyway, let us get straight to the point." Kairi said politely. "Do you know where to find Rizou Hinamori?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Kairi said. "Let's proceed, people."

"Eh? How about Kuukai?" I asked.

"Oh. I almost forgot about him." Kairi murmured.

"Spend the night here. We should rest for a while anyway." Ikuto sighed.

"I agree." Nagehiko nodded.

"I'll call Akira then." I said, waving.

"Take care." Ikuto whispered.

"Will do." I said. I walked towards the gate. I looked around, and people set their gazes on me. I would constantly hear murmurs like" _Midori?" "_Or _Isn't that Midori's daughter?" _

Was mom really _that _well known around here? And how much did I look like mom anyway?

I sighed as I sat down for a while.

I looked up, and the blue sky welcomed me.

So there's still a sky around here. I lied down and sighed again.

_Five minutes. Just five minutes and I should get up._

I closed my eyes and breathed out.

_So we've come this far, huh?_

So, I was getting the hang of using sorcery and witchcraft. And, currently, we we're searching for father. But with no luck, we couldn't even find father yet.

I touched the amulet that father gave me. What does this amulet really mean? What is its purpose anyway? My eyes flew open.

I examined it more carefully, but I couldn't understand the sigil symbols that we're imprinted on it.

No, I mean, I _can _read sigil but I can't understand what it means.

_Broken shards of Porcelain and the sky._

What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?

I sighed and stood up. Then I noticed that there was actually someone beside me.

_Caramel colored hair. _

The hair color of my father.

Wait. He had all the features of father, but he looked younger.

Impossible.

He opened his eyes, and the eye color that I was expecting to be there we're different.

_It was golden eyes. The golden eyes of my mother. My golden eyes._

This was impossible.

He stared and examined me for a moment.

"Oka-san?" He asked. I shook my head.

No. Impossible!

"I'm not mom.." I whispered.

"Then who are you?" He asked.

"Hinamori Amu.." I said. "How about you?" I asked, my hands trembling.

"Hinamori?" His mouth fell open. "That's impossible. That's my last name!" He interjected.

"I know!" I interjected as well.

_Please tell me this isn't real._

* * *

A/N:

Sorry for the boring chapter, I wasn't in the mood to write yet. :)


	20. The Truth

A/N:

Gah. Soo Bored.

Why is summer seeming so close… and yet it's far.. *sigh*

(Apparently, Rin's got summer issues.)

Blah Blah Blah. Speak for yourself, R.K. *sings to myself*

(Uh. *sweatdrop* Anyway, Enjoy, Read and Review.)

*still singing*

Note: (Rinmi) I guess I won't continue my side story (Rain: It's the bond that connects us) But I will update, someday that is. Sorry.

(Kazune) I won't post or add (or whatever the right term is) the following:

**Quote of the Day**

**Summary so far**

Since I believe that it has no sense to be posted, and many people 'PMed' us that it has no sense whatsoever. But if majority of you reviewers think that it actually has sense, I'll be continuing it then. *smiles and bows politely*

(Rin) *still singing*

(Kazune) Anyway, things are going to get a little dramatic from now on.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"W—who are you then?" I asked. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. A million questions swirled in my head, causing my head to spin. Literally.

Two things were possible.

Either he was my father.

Or my brother.

But he could neither be both.

Why?

Well, first of all, he clearly isn't my father. Unless he got younger for some reason. But, his eyes aren't the brown eyes of my father. Instead, it was mother's golden eyes. He couldn't be possibly my father.

And, if he was my brother, why didn't my parents tell me? And I know, for the fact that mother only had me as her child. Or did she?

_Damn it. Why is fate toying around with my life? I mean, does fate really enjoy making fun of me?_

I can't think nor speak clearly.

"H—hey! Are you alright?" He called out. Oh sure, I was paralyzed.

"I'm sorry. I just really can't think of something to say." I murmured.

"Well could you at least tell me your name?" He asked gently. "But first, calm down." He said, patting my head slowly. My eyes widened by the touch he gave me.

That was the touch that helped me whenever I was in an unstable condition. That touch was the touch that helped me relax. A familiar touch that I've been longing for years.

"Now,can you tell me your name?" I asked. I sniffed. I haven't realized that I was crying.

"H—Hinamori.." He said calmly, but still, I could feel the tension in his voice.

"Hinamori?" I asked.

"Ryuu." He spat out. I sighed.

"We are related. I just know it." He sighed. "But I believe there is no reason for crying like that." He reassured and smiled.

"Aren't you confused or anything?" I asked, wiping the tears.

"I am." He sighed. "But I see no reason for me to be confused and panic, since I know that even though I panic, that won't help me at all." He noted me.

"Ah. You're right." I sighed. "Got any ideas on how to explain this matter?" I asked.

"Well, You may possibly be mother. Seriously, you have golden eyes and pink hair, the same as mother." He sighed. "But since you said you're name was Amu, I believe that you aren't."

"I thought of the same thing." I sighed as well. "But, being you as father."

"Meaning, you could possibly be my sister." He said.

"And I thought I was the only child." I sighed.

"Well, you might actually have thought wrong." He frowned. "I was sent away by mother to somewhere far away, because she said that our whole family would get killed if the enemies knew that I was born." He said solemnly. "I guess I'm the burden on this family, huh?"

"You aren't." I reminded him, patting his back. "But, why would they send you away? I mean, there must be an explanation for this." I said.

"You're right." He said. "Moreover, we need to find the reason." He added.

"Well, why won't you help us in finding father?" I asked.

"Father's missing?!" He interjected.

"Yes, he is." I frowned. "He's been missing for a while now."

"I see." He whispered. "I'll come."

"Okay. I just have to find someone." I clarified, and he nodded.

We walked in silence, and still, the questions earlier didn't leave my mind at all.

_And apparently, the situation got worse since more questions filled my head._

I sighed deeply.

_I can't believe this._

"I know. I can't really think of a reason right now, and I never knew that I had a sibling." He said, as if he read my mind. I sighed again, nodding to what he said.

"Ah. There he is." I motioned to a person who was staring up the sky. Akira Yukio.

"Hey." Akira said, but when he shifted his gaze to the person beside me, his mouth fell open.

"W—who the.." He gasped.

"My brother, Hinamori Ryuu." I sighed.

"Nice to meet you." Ryuu sighed as Akira closed his mouth.

"That was unexpected." He said. "Name?"

"Ryuu."

"Akira Yukio." He answered.

"Guess we should head back and tell everyone the news." Akira sighed. "Still haven't found him?"

"No luck." I said. He nodded and walked.

"Can I clarify something?" Ryuu asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"How old are you?" He asked. Oh. I might be older than him.

"Sixteen. I'm turning seventen soon." I said. "You?"

"Ah." He murmured. "Nineteen." He shrugged.

"You're older?" I asked. "Gah." I sighed deeply. "Yay for me." I mumbled. "Ryuu-niichan." I mumbled again. He laughed.

"You don't need to force yourself to call me that."

"But you're clearly _my older brother, _aren't you?"

"Well yeah." He sighed. "I give up." He said. I sighed.

"What's with the sighing?" Akira asked, sighing as well.

"You sighed too."

"Nevermind." He said, sighing again.

After some minutes, we reached the group.

Well, the reactions we're a lot worse than Akira's reaction.

And then the sighing continued.

"That's the reason why people think that you're your mother Amu, since you have too much of your mother's characteristics." Kuukai sighed.

"Oh, you're back??" I asked, smirking.

"Yeah." He sighed. "I managed to get out of Utau's grasp." He sweatdropped. "But seriously, you are."

"I know." I sighed as well.

_Too much mom in me, huh?_

And then some random thought came bursting in my head.

_Why don't I have any of Dad's characteristics in me?_

I shook my head. That's a stupid question. It's impossible.

I sighed again as I went up the balcony.

"I'm going up." I said, waving a hand.

Sure enough, being on the balcony felt peaceful. The wind that danced with my hair and the scenery that no one can comprehend.

And then another thought came in my head.

_What if I wasn't Dad's child? _

I shook my head, only to feel the tears on my face.

How can such a thought be possible?

And how can this affect me so much?

Well, If I think about it seriously, I have no sign of Dad's characteristics in me. Only mom's.

My eyes widened and my hand froze.

_What if Ryuu-niichan was the real son? _

_What if I wasn't really the daughter of Rizou Hinamori?_

_It is possible, isn't it?_

_NO!!_

Tears ran down my face. I'm really confused. So confused that I can't even think clearly.

"So you finally realized it, huh?" A voice said. Unfamiliar.

Mitsukai Shikyo?

Why is he here?

"What do you mean by realize?" I asked, my voice cracking up.

"That you aren't Hinamori Rizou's daughter." He said, smiling.

"N—no, I don't believe you!" I shouted. No. It isn't possible.

"It's the truth, Amu." He noted me with a calm smile. His topaz eyes seemed so kind. But they weren't. His mouth chanted some words I couldn't understand/

"I don't believe.. you." I whispered, feeling faint. I was about to fall but he caught me.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He whispered. "Sleep for now." He added, and everything was black.

* * *

A/N:

Sooo Soo Bored.

*sighs*

*continues singing*

(Review, and I believe this series is coming to an end...)


	21. The Secrets: Revealed!

A/N:

So sorry for **the very late **update. Exams are coming soon. ~_~.

(Look on the Brightside Rinmi, summer is coming as well.)

*claps.*.

Anyway, we'll be working on a new story that kinda (but a little bit.) adapted the story of Soul Eater. XD.

Btw, DeathTheKid is awesome. LoveHimToDeath.

(*mumbles* Uh. Another victim added to your collection.)

_What _did you say R.K? *stares*

(*coughs*. Anyway, Enjoy, read and review. *coughs*) (*sweatdrops* Please enjoy reading while Rinmi kills me.)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

(Back to Ikuto's POV, I'm sure you've missed him. Actually, it's mixed. *sweatdrop*)

* * *

"Amu's gone!!" Kuukai interjected, panting. Kairi's eyes widened, Nagehiko's mouth fell open, Akira and Tadase froze, and Hinamori Ryuu dropped the glass he held, and hundreds of glass crystals scattered on the floor.

_Did time just stop?_

_My mind went blank._

_Did I hear it correctly? _

"H—how?!" I heard Hinamori Ryuu interject. His eyes were filled with two things. Fear and worry.

But I believe my eyes were worse.

"What?" Kairi said, his voice breathless. Kuukai's eyes we're filled with horror.

"I heard her talking with someone, and then suddenly everything was quiet. I decided to check it out but.." He whispered. "She's gone. And I know that she didn't come with that person willingly."

"Where could she be.." I whispered. No. This couldn't be.

"There's only one person I know who would take her." Akira snapped, snatching his staff and wore his coat. We all nodded.

* * *

APOV:

_Why is it so dark?_

_I can't see a thing at all. _

_All that remains is silence, and darkness. And constant murmurs._

_Where was I?_

_Everything seems so.. different._

_Not around me. But in me._

_Unexplainable changes are happening._

_No, maybe it's just an uneasy feeling._

_But then again, why is everything around me becoming so clearer by the minute?_

_The sounds. Every sound. Even the sound of a piece of paper falling, and the sound of the silent breeze._

_If I open my eyes, will everything be clear too?_

_Who knows?_

I opened my eyes, and everything became blurry. I closed and opened my eyes again, and everything became clear.

I looked around, seeing different things.

The bright chandelier being covered in dust. The light-yellow room filled with laced-curtains and silk fabric.

I sat up slowly, and noticed that my hair followed.

Was my hair this long?

It must have grown half a-meter?

But how was that possible? Having hair that almost reached my lower limbs. Slightly higher than the knees.

Who knows?

I stood up, and again, noticing that the fabric I wore was different. A black, laced nightgown, that only covered some parts of my body. I blushed.

"So you're finally awake?" A voice said. Mitsukai Shikyo?

"Gah!" I gasped, grasping the covers and wrapping it around my body.

"Please. I've already saw it, no need to hide it." He sighed.

"WHAT?!?" I mouthed. He saw me naked?

"NO!! I mean, not in the sense that you think.." He said, sighing again while blushing. "I wasn't the one who changed your clothes, seriously." He added. "There was someone else who did it.."

"Then who did?!" I interjected.

"That would be me." A woman said, entering. Pink hair flowed down until her knees, pale skin, beautiful, golden eyes, and perfect features.

"_Mom?"_ I whispered. Was this even possible?

"Amu.." She muttered silently, tears flowing down her face.

"Mom!!" I said, running up to hug her.

* * *

IPOV:

"I can sense them! Straight ahead!" Kairi shouted.

"Wait! I sense another presence." Tadase said, silently.

"I can too." Kuukai murmured.

I stopped and looked around, and spotted the person they we're talking about.

Her aura is brave and filled with courage. This was a different one.

"Lily…?" Nagehiko said, his mouth hanging open.

"I beg your pardon, who?" Kairi asked.

"Lily Katahashi, a level 5 necromancer, here to help you all." She said, bowing. "Nice to meet y'all." She smiled.

Black hair and red eyes.

Appearing out of nowhere.

Could this girl be trusted?

* * *

APOV:

"Where we're you? We thought you we're dead!" I cried in agony, at the same time, relief.

"I was hiding Amu." She whispered, hugging me tighter.

"What do you mean by hiding?"

"I'm wanted by Rizou's allies, Amu.."

"Father's Allies?"

"Yes. I never told you this before but.. he isn't really the person you think he is. He's cruel and selfish. He's also… not your father, Amu." She whispered, clutching her hands into fists. "They forced me to marry him. I didn't love him. Not at all!"

"Huh?..." I said, more confused than depressed. I knew it right from the start. "

"I'm sorry, Amu.. I'm really, really sorry that you got involved."

"It's fine mother. But, why did you have to marry him? Isn't witches and sorcerers banned to marry each other?"

"Yes, and that was the reason why your grandparents forced us to marry. They wanted to make something to put into history. My mother and Rizou's father actually loved each other, and planned to marry. But they weren't able to, so they made us their puppets."

"So your real child is Ryuu.. huh?" I whispered, trying to stop the tears. I've been living a lie all along.

"You meet Ryuu?" She gasped. "I thought he was somewhere far away from this kingdom?"

"I meet him yesterday, mother." I murmured. "From the moment that I saw him, I already knew what the difference was. I never had any feature of father anyway. Not one bit."

"I'm sorry—..."

"It's fine, mother." I assured her. "It's already done. No sense of going back to it."

"Thank you for understanding, Amu.." She said, gripping me tighter.

"Can't.. Breathe."

"Sorry." She smiled. I smiled back.

"I'm still here, you know." Shikyo murmured. Mom laughed.

"Sorry, Shikyo-san." She smiled.

"You two know each other?"

"Yes. He's the son of my best friend, Tsugumu." She smiled. "The master of black magic."

"Ehh?"

"Heh. I know you wouldn't understand." Shikyo muttered, sticking his tongue out. "Black magic can be used for good, you know. By the way, I'm a wizard."

"Say what?"

"I'm a wizard! You aren't a half." He said, slowly.

"So , I'm a pureblood witch?"

"No."

"Wha?"

"What he means is.." Mom said, smacking Shikyo's head, "You're neither."

"I have no idea what we're getting at."

"You can use magic, actually. All the branches of it."

"So be thankful." Shikyo mumbled.

"I can't follow." I mumbled, flipping my hair. I can't understand this at all.

"You know how I knew that?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, it was like this. When you we're young, there we're some kids, same as your age, which we're young alchemists, so they drew a pentagram and summoned something. And then, when they we're gone, you did the same thing. And another instance: When you copied what a necromancer said, then you summoned someone from the dead." She said, sweatdropping.

"Seriously?!" I said, my eyes widening.

"Duh." Shikyo answered. I rolled my eyes.

"You're annoying."

"And you think that you aren't." He mumbled.

"Hey, hey, that's not the right way to talk with each other."

"I know." I answered.

"Especially for the fact that I'm your future husband." He mumbled, blushing.

"What the?" I interjected. Did I hear that correctly?

"Uhm.. Amu, he's your fiancée…" Mom mumbled silently, backing away.

"WHY??!!" I shouted. "I mean, why _him_?" I protested, lowering down my voice. "And besides mom, I love someone else."

"Oh my! My daughter is in love!!" Mom blushed and hugged me tight. "You're growing up!!"

"Please." I rolled my eyes.

"Who is the lucky guy?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Uhhh.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.."

"Woah!!!" Shikyo screamed. "You made him fall in love with you?!"

"Haven't you seen him a few weeks ago? He was obviously with me."

"Are you serious??!" Mom interjected.

"Yes, why?"

"Why she says." Shikyo rolled his eyes. "Ikuto's the crown prince, that's why."

"Huh?!" I said, getting confused all over again.

* * *

A/N:

Next update: Tomorrow or next week.

This is not coming to an end yet. This story has a long waaaaaaaay to go.

Review. =)


	22. Wicca:A Five letter word that means alot

A/N:

Well, I have nothing to say.

(I do. Now, the story's unfortunately coming to an end, and everything will be clear for the remaining last chapters. Don't worry, there's a sequel.)

Now I do too.

The sequel reveals all the holes. Every question you have in mind will be answered. Well, not all.

Now, Enjoy the remaining last chapters. Hang on to your seats: this might be a bumpy road.

(Enjoy .)

[PS: We're not requiring you to review, but if you want to, you can still do. It's not about how many the reviews anyway. It's about how many people actually appreciates it and have comments to make the story improve, and better.

Thanks for the reviewers, by the way. Thanks to all the readers, especially.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One

* * *

  
**

"_He's the crown prince, after all."_

Those words seemed to echo inside my mind. All over and over again. I shook my head.

Was fate really playing with me? Does fate hate me so much that it actually makes me want to puke? Does it hate me so much that it actually needs to toy around with my life?

My life was completely turned into a mess. No, not a mess. A disaster, actually.

Firstly, knowing that I can use magic was not enough. What added to it was that I can actually use any type of magic. _Any._

I shivered at the thought.

Secondly, suddenly realizing the fact that I have a fraternity brother that isn't my brother at all; Just my brother because of mom. And, don't mention the fact that my so known to be father is actually… well I don't know. _Not my father?_

Nope, not the right term.

_My fake father._

Ouch. That stung.

Lastly. Knowing that the man whom I loved and the man of my dreams.. is actually crowned as the next king, and will be the ruler of all the branches.. it kinda seems shocking, doesn't it?

And adding another point, my body is actually changing. Not emotionally. I'm done with that process. Physically, actually.

Like, my skin seems to lose its normal color and starts to go pale. My hair becoming or having the shade of light pink or worse than having my usual darkish pink color. Well, not that dark. But still.

And, is it just me, or are my limbs changing? And is my chest actually.. Oh I don't know, growing? I remember that I used to be flat as a post. No, flat as a wall. And my hips are widening too. What the hell? Late puberty much?

And, as I look at my small mirror, aren't the color of my eyes starting to.. I don't know, darken?

I closed my eyes and put aside the mirror. I breathed in and out. _Five minutes. _

I forced myself to wake up. But I couldn't. As if my body commanded me to sleep. Sleep for ever.

And I did. I closed my eyes. What could I do? It actually feels like I'm not the one controlling myself anymore.

That night, I had a dream. Or I wasn't sure that it was a dream.

I heard voices. Two familiar voices. Mother and Shikyo, I guess.

"You can see it. She can too. She's already changing. We can't keep this as a secret." He murmured.

"I know, I know." Mom said, pausing for a while, then continued. "But the thought of telling her what's happening to her makes me shiver more and more."

"So what do you want us to do? Keep the truth from her? Oh wait. We've been keeping the truth from her already. For I don't know, sixteen years?" He said sarcastically.

"You don't understand--.."

"I do. It's you who doesn't. Can't you see? If we keep on sealing this secret forever, the prophecy will find a way to contact her. She's _the one_. And nothing could ever change that."

"But only if we could try…." Mom whispered. I can hear her voice cracking. "I don't want her to have the situation that her father had. I don't want to lose anyone I love anymore." She continued.

"I know how it feels. But, do you think it's more safer this way? Even if we hide from the truth, it will surely come and get to us. For Amu's sake, Hinamori-sama. Please. This is her destiny. She's the chosen… Wiccan.. The _Prime Mover. _

"Don't use that term on her!" Mother interjected. "That's also the term that caused her father's… death!"

I froze. Even if I was dreaming or not, this was definitely a nightmare.

So, father died.. because he was the chosen one? And what the hell is a Wiccan?

Mother's eyes widened as she saw me. And then my eyes flew open.

Wiccan?

_Wiccan, Wiccan, Wiccan._

And thus, it still lingers on my head. I couldn't stand it anymore. I kicked the covers so that I could be free, regardless and ignoring of the mess I made. I almost threw myself at the computer. Almost.

Wait. When did a computer appear here?

I sighed and ignored the questions in my head practically shouting at me.

_The Prime Mover?_

And then there was it. After searching for several minutes, I finally understood.

Wicca. A five letter word, that meant so many things.

_Theology, The god and the goddess, Polytheism, Godheads, Animism, Afterlife, Magic, Morality , The Five Elements, Symbols, Scriptures._

Every word mentioned rang a bell in my head. And the sound stung.

I was glad that I actually listened in class.

Theology, The god and goddess. So, Wiccans actually believe in those stuff? Mythology and others?

Polytheism, another form of worshipping gods and goddesses. I skipped that part, especially the godheads part.

Animism? So basically, I have Tadase's ability too? _And there read: "Drawing down the sun and moon." _Or something like that. I had no idea.

Afterlife. Another heavy word. So, after a wiccan dies, they become reincarnated in another person. But there are two exceptions though. If you chose to die, and chose between Heaven or hell; Or, chose immortality, and give up everything you have.

Magic. I flinched. Just like what mother said in the dream. I could actually use any type of magic I would want to use.

"_Wiccans believe in magic that can be manipulated through the form of witchcraft or sorcery. Some spell it as 'magick'."_

" _Wiccans cast spells during ritual practices inside a sacred circle, in an attempt to bring about real changes (which are further explained in the "Ritual practices" section). Common Wiccan spells include those used for healing, for love, for fertility, or to banish negative influences. But, most wiccans turn into Satanists, since they want more power and they want to use black magic." _

I flinched again .Who knew internet knew _that _much?

But for some reason, when I heard that "S" word, my whole boy trembled.

Mortality. Immortality too. Just like what I said.

The five elements. Wait. Five?

Water, Air, Earth , Fire… and Spirit?

"_When the Chosen one is born, five gods that control the five elements will help the wiccan. They will show up whenever the wiccan is ready."_

_Oh Great, More gods._

I rolled my eyes and clicked the next one. Symbols and Scriptures. Everything was written. Every history that a wiccan made was written down. Then something caught my eye.

"_The most notable of these(symbol to be used) is the pentagram."_

And that was the time when the truth finally hit me. Listening to Alchemy actually has some benefits.

It ( pentagram) has five points, each representing one of the five classical elements in _Wicca_ (earth, air, fire, water and spirit) and also the idea that the human, with its five appendages, is a microcosm of the universe. Other symbols that are used include the triquetra and the triple Moon symbol of the Triple Goddess.

_Oh. So that's why I've heard it before._

Pentagrams and magic circles were drawn to the ground to cast spells.

I yawned. Not because I was bored. My body wanted to go to bed again. I sighed, but ignored the urge.

"_Common tools in the Wiccan practice include a special set of magical tools. These usually include a knife called an athame, a wand, a pentacle and a chalice, but other tools include a broomstick known as a besom, a cauldron, candles, incense and a curved blade known as a boline."_

_And when you're getting a weapon like an athame, you have to close your eyes and concentrate. Humans tend to take form of weapons, so once that human is chosen, there's no turning back. He or she can be a human, but most of the time, he or she has to guide you.  
_

And so, I closed my eyes, and right before me, my weapon was in front of me.

Worse? He was my best friend.

* * *

A/N: I feel sleepy.

(G'night.)


	23. My Weapon

A/N:

Whew. I actually started typing the sequel already.

(Apparently, too excited, are we?)

Maybe. *shrugs*

Enjoy the remaining chapters.

Oh. If you forgot Amu's partner, try checking chapter 13 and 14 to refresh your mind.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty two**

* * *

IPOV

* * *

"_Lily Katahashi, a level 5 necromancer, here to help you all."_

Before we knew it , we were following her.

"This way." She said. We nodded. "You know, I can't understand the fact that you're trying to take Amu away from her mother. I mean, she--.."

She was about to say something else, but I cut her off immediately.

"Her mother?!" I interjected. Everyone of us looked shocked, except Kairi.

"Yeah, why?"

* * *

APOV

* * *

_Ah._

Well, I might reconsider that last phrase. _Best friend? _

_I dunno. That was the first thing that came into my mind anyway._

_But, we did share some memories together, didn't we?_

_Akira's brother, Kotarou Yukio._

I could never forget those lime green eyes.

"Kotaro---.."

I was about to say. And then, a pentagram appeared right before us.

And a voice talked too.

"_This is your first partner." The voice said. "He will be your first guide." _

And then it vanished, leaving Kotarou with a pentagram mark on his palm.

And mine too.

"What's going on?!" I demanded. Like I have the right to ask. He shrugged.

"What a nice way of greeting your partner. Can't I get a hello?" He said, sounding sarcastic.

"I'm serious--.." I said, but, I was cut off. Again. His eyes bore into mine, giving me a chill down my spine.

_Those alluring but piercing eyes._

"I was summoned by your soul. Or practically, we we're destined to be partners."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I'm your weapon. Well, you have different weapons. Like the athame, a wand, a pentacle and a chalice, a broomstick known as a besom, a cauldron, candles, incense and a curved blade, or boline. That's almost available to all Wiccans. But, I'm your spiritual weapon. I was chosen to be your weapon, Amu. You're the _Prime Mover."_

I shivered.

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard." I muttered. He rolled his eyes.

"You discover that you can use any type of magic, and now, by discovering that you have a weapon, that is me, you call that insane?"

"Yes. Everything is absolutely insane." I mumbled. He sighed.

"I know. Magic apparently has too much branches."

"Wait a minute." I said. "Aren't you Akira's brother? Then that must mean you're a sorcerer, right? Is it possible for a sorcerer to become a spiritual weapon?"

"I never said that _I _was a sorcerer, did I?" He said, amused.

"Okay. Now I get the feeling your teasing me."

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, giving that cool image he had again. I sighed.

"You never really change, do you?" I said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" He asked, not facing me, but he raised one eyebrow up.

"I mean, the first day we met, your face and your attitude seemed to show something like "I'm cool" and "I have a cold personality" type." I rolled my eyes, and he grinned.

"Oh please. Do I _amuse _you that much?" I said, giving him a glare.

"Amuse is the wrong word. _Entertain_, actually." He said, giving me his amused smirk.

"Well, at least you smile more often now."

"And who do you think makes me do that?" He said. He's definitely playing with me. I grunted.

"Shut up."

"Yes, my dear wielder." He said, bowing and closing his lips. But, then again, his smirk was still visible as ever.

"Sooo. What weapon do you shape shift into?" I asked, my excitement obviously glinting from my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt like a little child again. And this made him even happier.

"I'm an…. Oooh. I dunnooo." He said, copying the same tone from my voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Bad acting." I murmured.

"Learned from the best." He said, winking at me and suddenly, closing his eyes. "Watch me, dear wielder."

His whole body glowed. Even his hair did.

And then, he was a weapon.

He had a long handle, with many different carvings of sigil that I both didn't understand and did; different sizes of emerald attached to its handle, just like his eyes. Green.

And the blade itself was awesome.

No words could describe it. Looked like steel, but when you look at it, you can see your reflection very clearly. It's shape; Sharp. Very. I wouldn't dare to touch the edges, but it seemed harmless to me. Well, I was the wielder.

And, carvings of unreadable magic symbols were imprinted on the blade; But it was too small to be read.

My hand automatically reached carefully for the weapon.

And then, that was when it happened.

My body, which felt empty at first, felt full with a nostalgic feeling that I couldn't comprehend. I felt like I could fly actually. I also felt Kotarou within me. I opened my eyes. And, everything became clear.

I could see, hear and smell practically almost everything. I can even sense the presence of the souls in this castle.

And, for some reason, what I wore changed too.

A black, turtleneck leather coat, and it was open. My top was actually only bandages, and even if I looked like I had difficulty in breathing, I felt fine, even though it's covering my whole chest. The bandages seemed to emphasize my newly grown chest, but I tore my gaze from that. I wore black denim shorts. And white gloves.

My hair was worn up, this time, leaving my bangs on the front and giving me a more "decent-but-still-indecent" look.

And I wore platform boots.

Stinking, platform boots.

What the hell.

"Nice look." Kotarou teased.

"And so, the weapon speaks." I answered back. I couldn't see him, but I can feel his smirk.

"So, your chest grew?"

"Bastard." I said, stepping on him. Good thing he was in his weapon form. He groaned.

"What the hell is with this costume?" I complained.

"It's not a costume. It's your battle suit, idiot. We better show this to your mother."

"How did you--.."

"I know everything." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"Shall we?" He proposed.

"Whatever." I said, and we ran into mother's quarters.

"Mother, I'm ready to fight now." I said proudly. She answered my with her smile, along with Shikyo's grin.

* * *

A/N:

I know, this chap is confusing. The next chapter will clear things up.

Next chapter:

Tomorrow or next week.


	24. Choose: Your loved one or your kingdom?

A/N:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaah!

Summer. Thank GOD!!!

(*sighs* Rinmi, get over it.)

I can't, sorry.

Well, Enjoy!!!!

(This chapter will clear things up: For good.)

Btw, Italics- past/ things that already happened.

Or, thoughts.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four

* * *

  
**

"_What's with the noise outside?" My mother asked. I turned my gaze to Shikyo._

"_They're going against us! Dammit!"He shouted. "They teamed up with the sorcerers. For god's sake! Have they lost their mind?" _

"_Who?" I said, surprised by the way he spoke._

"_The Crown Empire of Magic. The other witchcraft users. The royal witchcraft family. Even the Alchemists! And the Necromancers!" He grumbled._

"_Wait. They're starting a…" I whispered and gulped._

"_A war." Mother continued. _

_My whole body trembled. _

_A war? At this state?_

"_Why the hell would they start a stupid war?" I whispered._

"_They despise wiccans, Amu. They think people wiccans doesn't deserve to live. They think it's unfair to have the talents that wiccans have." Mother whimpered. _

"_Damn. Who knows on how many branches of magic will fight against us." Shikyo mumbled._

_My whole body seemed to be crushed._

"_I'm the.. only wiccan left… am I?" I whispered, not considering the fact that they heard me or not. With my expression, all they could do was nod, with much pity or concern on their faces._

_The world seemed to crumble. _

_Around me , that is._

_I was the reason for this stupid war._

_Me._

"_So, if I die, they'd all stop, right?" I murmured, trying to force back the tears that were already flowing down my checks._

"_No, Amu! You shouldn't think of it as that way, okay? Please, don't." Mother said, hugging me tighter._

"_So, The Black Magic Department is… siding with you." Shikyo teased and smiled, but his smile was definitely not the smile he was usually wearing. All I could do was nod._

_If I was the reason for this war, might as well give it my best shot._

"I'm ready to fight, mom." I said, gripping Kotarou tighter.

"Oh. He's your weapon?" Mother said, raising one eyebrow up. "Your partner has a brother that is a sorcerer?" She asked skeptically. Kotarou sighed and got out of his weapon form.

"I know this might sound weird, Hinamori-sama. But I'm going to say that when they asked me to be a sorcerer, I simply refused, while my older brother accepted." He smiled gently.

"Oh." Mom said, amazed on how he spoke. "With such gentleness and polite, too." She smiled. "How about getting him as your fiancée, Amu?"

"Mom!" I rolled my eyes while Kotarou chuckled. "You do know the fact that you should stop recruiting fiancées for me, I already have a boyfriend, remember?"

"About that.." She said, no humor left in her eyes. She bit her lip.

"Eh?" I asked, confused by the sudden mood swing.

"I—I have to go outside to check on our soldiers. Sorry." She whispered, obviously trying her best to hurry and get out.

"Mom?" I said, my mind going blank.

_What did she want to tell me?_

" Do you know what she's talking about?" I asked Kotarou with worried eyes. His gaze bore into mine, seeing my worried expression, and he sighed.

"Don't use my weakspot, Amu. I hate being like this." He muttered.

"What weakspot?" I raised one eyebrow.

"Nevermind. Do you want to know or what?"

"I do." I said, ignoring what he said earlier.

"Now think about it, Amu. The people your mother mentioned a while ago. Do you remember them?"

"Yeah. Necromancers, Alchemists, the Crown Empire of Magic, the other witchcraft users and… something about the royal witchcraft family?"

"Yeah. Exactly. Now, remember who was about to be crowned prince?"

"Yeah.. Ikut--.." I was about to say, but reality shot right through me.

_I finally get it now._

_He was the prince of witchcraft kingdom._

_Although he disliked it, he has no choice. _

_He's going to be crowned as the king._

_And now, they're going against their fellow witchcraft users._

_Because of me._

_Ikuto is going against us._

_Because of me._

_He's …._

_My enemy.

* * *

_**iPOV:

* * *

**

"Ikuto-sama!!!!!!" A familiar voice called. Our butler?

But what the hell is he doing here?

"Why--.."

"No time, Ikuto-sama! There's a war! They've announced a war!" He gasped.

"Eh?" I said. "About what?"

"A wiccan. There is still a remaining wiccan here! They think it's unfair for the wiccans to survive, and they want to kill it."

"Wait a minute. They?" I said, raising an eyebrow up.

"Other witchcraft users sided with them. Including Midori Hinamori."

"Say what?!" Kuukai suddenly said. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Amu's… mom?" Akira murmured.

"She's alive?" Nagehiko asked.

"Most definitely." Our butler answered. "Now, all of you should go back to your kingdoms right away!"

"We can't. We're searching for Amu." Tadase said.

"You mean.. Amu Hinamori, right?" Our butler asked again.

"Yeah, why?" I answered.

"She's… the wiccan I'm talking about." All of us, including Lily's… stared into space as how shocked we have been. My jaw dropped.

"Amu's… the person they want to…kill..?"

"Y..yeah." Kairi said, his glasses dropping to the floor.

Nobody moved.

"Geez. That girl." Kuukai forced a laugh, but he just couldn't.

"I'm teaming up with Amu." Nagehiko was the first one to speak.

"Same here." Lily said.

"Me too." Kairi said, not bothering to pick up his glasses. Kuukai nodded and Akira..

"Well, betraying my kingdom? Here goes nothing." He sighed.

"And me--.." I said, but then our butler cut me off.

"You're not going anywhere. You're the _crown prince, _Ikuto. You have to defend your kingdom. You have to fight for your kingdom."

And with that sentence, the truth seemed to cut me in half.

So I was..

_The enemy of Amu._

_The enemy of Amu._

_The enemy of Amu._

The words seemed to echo in my chest.

I couldn't get it out.

And with that fact, all I could picture in my mind was the girl I love, beside a person, whom I guess is her weapon, standing right in front of me, going after my life.

_It was either I had a good imagination, or either my thoughts came to life._

_She was standing in front of me, her eyes staring at me with three emotions._

_Worry, Love, and Anger.  
_

_

* * *

_

A/N:

And soo.. this is the 2nd to the last chap.

Next chapter is the Epilouge.

Next update:

Tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.


	25. Final Scene: Epilogue

**A/N:**

Last Chapter of:

Sorcery Academy: Believe it or not, it exists.

Well, there _is _a sequel, so expect this as a cliffhanger-y chapter. (huh?)

Enjoy.

Well, this chapter is a little bit confusing,. ~_~.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**The Last Scene; Painful yet Beautiful

* * *

  
**

_Yes, I was there._

_Right in front of him._

_I couldn't speak nor think._

_But my mind only told me to do one thing._

_Kill him._

_

* * *

_

_It couldn't be true._

_She was there._

_The boy beside him, suddenly turned into a weapon._

_It couldn't be possible.

* * *

_

_But my heart was shouting and demanding for me to notice it._

_I shouldn't kill him._

_I loved him._

_I shouldn't._

_I should._

_I shouldn't._

_My heart was almost screaming now.

* * *

_

_My reflexes told me to defend myself._

_My brain told me to move._

_My brain told me to kill her._

_My heart told me to save her._

_My hands were moving on its own._

_I wanted my brain to shut up; I wanted my heart to stop.

* * *

_

_If only fate wasn't this cruel.

* * *

_

_Everything was spinning._

_Everyone around us was in chaos._

_

* * *

_

_And yet, we were both here, standing in front of each other…_

_Deciding and choosing between our hearts and minds.

* * *

_

_My soul yearned for her touch..

* * *

_

_My heart searched for his smile._

_But my mind…

* * *

_

_Was telling me to kill him.

* * *

_

_I took out my weapon, as she moved hers._

_She was prepared to attack; But within those golden eyes, I could still see the Amu that I loved._

_I can see that she's regretting whatever she wants to do.

* * *

_

_I let my gaze drop, since his sapphire eyes were piercing me._

_If looks could kill, I would already be dead._

_His piercing eyes, yet unbelievably irresistible and gentle._

_Those eyes .. who was once mine..

* * *

_

_Those lips. Her gentle touch…_

_And now, a simple piece of my forgotten memory.

* * *

_

_I needed him. I wanted him. But I couldn't._

_It wasn't possible._

_I moved swiftly, trying to ignore my heart.

* * *

_

_She moved fast. I moved faster.

* * *

_

_Our weapons collided..

* * *

_

_Our lips did too..

* * *

_

_And with that final kiss, everything was over.

* * *

_

_My weapon was in him.

* * *

_

_My weapon was in her.

* * *

_

_And the final scenery that I saw..

* * *

_

_Was his reassuring..

* * *

_

_Smile.

* * *

_

_And with that, red drops of crimson slowly appeared,

* * *

_

_Making the both of us…fall into the ground, with our hands intertwined.

* * *

  
_

**A/N:**

Gah.

(Too Suspenseful.)

The sequel?

Coming soon~ :P


End file.
